Guilty Pleasure
by angelmex
Summary: Se ocultan en la oscuridad, se acarician en silencio y se observan profundamente. Ignoran las reglas, desconocen los límites del cuerpo y mutuamente se ensucian y se entregan, inconscientes de lo permitido y lo prohibido; ambos guardan secretos, pero sólo comparten uno: el verse por las noches para dar comienzo a un placer que califican de culposo. Fem!Sasori x Itachi, soft-lemon.
1. Culposo deseo

Naruto le pertenece a _Masashi Kishimoto_.

 **Advertencia** : Genderbend en Sasori, crack!pairing, _sotf lemon_ y mucho Ooc. Si lo tuyo no son estos géneros/cualidades en un fic, te recomiendo que le des una oportunidad, tal vez –muy tal vez– termina agradándote; pero si eres un tanto intolerante y de mente cerrada, te pido que abandones la lectura, porque en ciertos momentos hablaré del sexo desde una postura en referencia a lo religioso (sin _atacar_ a una religión en particular), así como del cuerpo, pero sin querer ser vulgar y burda (aunque sólo quedará en un vano intento).

 **Espero y sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **GUILTY PLEASURE**

 _El calor de unos brazos, un amplio pecho en donde esconder la mirada, una fuerte espalda a la cual sujetarte, el roce incandescente del deseo pasional, el vaivén de las caderas y los gritos ahogados sobre gemidos de placer, invadiendo tu espacio, el peso de un hombre sobre tu cuerpo que lo toma para obligarlo a que no se detenga. Respiración pesada. Jadeos y más jadeos, siento su respiración cansada sobre mi cuello mientras aprieta sus puños con intensidad. Con los ojos cerrados, bailamos por largos instantes y por instinto, ambos sabemos naturalmente cuáles son los pasos siguientes. Nos fundimos en nuestros cuerpos, nos derretimos y nos sentimos desfallecer, él ve hacia arriba mientras yo veo hacia abajo._

 _Su pecho parece impasible, el mío no deja de subir y bajar. Ambos nos vemos por leves instantes antes de que él se aparte de mí, y yo trato de recuperar mi compostura, aún sigo agitada y mis labios tiemblan, y él se sienta a mi lado, en frente mío, parece igual de agitado y un poco frustrado; estamos en silencio, sólo hay respiraciones cansadas, y de un momento a otro él me ve a los ojos y de sus labios morenos sale una necesaria pregunta:_

 _\- … ¿cómo te llamas?_

 _Él trata de ser neutral, no quiere incomodar más de lo que se puede incomodar a una desconocida mujer que está desnuda en su cama y en su departamento sin razón aparente, o al menos no una congruente y convincente. Yo le miro en silencio, sin querer ocultar mi desnudez, ya al menos no hay pudor entre él y yo, sólo queda el intrigante anonimato de saber con quién exactamente nos acostamos._

 _\- Akasuna… - respondí dudando un instante, era preferible que no supiésemos nuestros nombres así todo quedaría en una simple noche de pasión – Akasuna no Saori.*_

 _\- Uchiha Itachi._

 _Miré hacia el techo evadiendo su mirada, aun mi piel estaba ardiendo y mi cabello rojo no era la mejor combinación, al saber su nombre hacia esto más personal. El silencio pregonaba en su habitación, el sinfín de novelas clásicas llamaron un tanto mi atención; él se había puesto de pie para tomar del suelo mi ropa y colocarla en una silla, para después acercárseme y tomar entre sus grandes y morenas manos mis mejillas para que le viera directamente a los ojos, no pude negarme y le miré con falsa curiosidad, o eso pretendía yo._

 _Él desnudo y erecto, yo aún excitada._

 _\- ¿Quieres que te haga un oral? – él me preguntó apacible y sensual a la vez, y yo sólo me recosté nuevamente en la cama, y lentamente abrí las piernas. Me soltó mi rostro y lentamente encamino su boca por muy debajo de mi ombligo, y otro gemido que no pude callar salió de mis labios._

 _Pero, a todo esto, ¿cómo empezó? ¿Quién era y por qué termine con él entre mis piernas? Pues bien, les relataré cómo todo empezó._

[… _2 meses antes de los hechos ocurridos_ …]

Debajo de la ciudad, la estación de metro siempre esperaba a quienes venían a tomar de sus servicios, toda una vida en los subsuelos. Gente transitaba despacio y algunos con prisa a llegar a tomar una de las líneas, otros divagaban sin objetivo claro, otros sólo se limitaban a esperar por su vagón. De uno a uno entraban por las escaleras y descendían por los pasillos, era la hora a tope, la hora que los pasillos parecían reducirse y conglomerarse hasta expulsar con trabajo a cada persona.

Descendían de la superficie doctores y maestros, universitarios y oficinistas, trabajadores con su jornada completa; iban uno tras otro a comprar los boletos, otros iban directo al escáner con su tarjeta de usuario. Rápido y a veces lento, pero si ibas lento tenías la alta probabilidad de ser empujado y caer, cuestión que una joven mujer olvidó o ignoró…

Ella caminaba a paso lento, con los ojos cansados y notables ojeras en su blanquecino rostro, aquella mujer caminaba sin perturbación del ajetreo que había a su alrededor, sólo caminaba con sorprendente calma, su jornada de trabajo no decía más que agotamiento para la mujer de rojizos cabellos que se deslizaba por los pasillos, pensando, aun sin desearlo, en su trabajo y en sus deberes que debía cumplir al llegar a su departamento.

Y pensando en sus deberes, olvidó que en cierta parte del pasillo había más escaleras por la cual descender a las líneas del metro… y lo recordó cuando su pie derecho no tocó el suelo y perdió todo control sobre su cuerpo… y sintió sólo por un instante la perturbación de no tocar el suelo y sentir lo que era flotar sin desearlo; no obstante, sintió cómo su rostro chocaba con alguien y ese alguien, también distraído, perdió por igual su estabilidad y juntos descendieron por las escaleras, que sólo eran cuatro gradas, cuatro gradas que les brindaron la conmoción de volar y caer.

Al caer, el desafortunado y despistado con el que chocó con la mujer se movió por instinto y la tomó, pero aun así ambos cayeron, él tocó el suelo con la espalda para después recibir sobre él el peso y amortiguar la caída de la pelirroja que, también por instinto, se había sujetado de la playera del hombre para así no azotar su rostro sobre el pecho de éste, muy a pesar de que éste ya se había adelantado y la sujetaba de los pechos, aunque no tuviera mucho de dónde agarrar.

Ella miró sorprendida, había caído de bruces sobre un desconocido y sus pechos eran apretados por el mismo que había amortiguado su caída sin desearlo. Sintió su pecho invadido por un intruso, pero la sorpresa no la hacía pensar más allá de que se trataba de un simple desfortunio; mientras que el hombre que azotó contra el suelo con un peso de más sobre él se quejaba en silencio el golpe en su espalda y en su cabeza, aun sin notar que sus manos estrujaban los senos de la chica que de momento a otro se gimió de dolor, y tras ello él volvió a enfocarse en la mujer que seguía sobre él y que no podía ponerse de pie pues él era quien se lo impedía.

El hombre olvidó completamente el dolor de la caída y se enfocó en lo que sus manos hacían, y dado a ello sintió en sus manos algo suave, y lo más sorprendente aun es que sea quien sea a la que estaba tocando, esa mujer no traía un sujetador, lo cual no lo sorprendió mucho, la chica a lo mucho era copa b. Soltó los pechos y la empujó hacia atrás, obligando a que ella se apoyará de su abdomen y elevara su rostro hacia él y le viera con sorpresa.

Ambos se quedaron quietos al verse a los ojos.

Él aun en el suelo y ella aun sobre él.

No es que fuera una mujer pudorosa y se escandalizara de todo, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojarse de tal manera que su cabello rojo hiciera juego con el de sus mejillas, sus largas pestañas y orbes caoba resaltaban con anormal sensualidad, mientras que el joven quien tenía una obscura y larga melena cubriéndole parte de su rostro moreno, veía con un sólo un ojo incrédulo a la joven mujer… se miraron y contemplaron por largos segundos, cada uno veía esos negros y caobas ojos, esas largas pestañas, esas expresiones de sorpresa e interés, haciendo que quienes veían el percance morbosamente, y sin intensiones de ayudar, sintieran una leve tensión entre ellos dos, tanto que los obligaba a seguir su transcurso, apenados.

\- Eh… eh, ahora mismo me quito de encima de ti… - susurró la pelirroja que sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y se abrazaba a sí misma, recordando que precisamente hoy no se había colocado un sujetador, normalmente agradecía su anatomía por no tener la necesidad de usar un sujetador, pero hoy era la excepción. El joven lentamente se reincorporó en silencio y sacudiéndose, miró a la pelirroja que seguía enfrente de él, mordió sus labios, no sabía cómo había ocurrido todo esto, pero era obvio que se trataba de un simple accidente.

\- Perdón… - dijo él aun recordando la suavidad de sus pequeños senos.

\- Al contrario, perdóname, yo fui la que cayó sobre ti. – respondió queriendo sonar responsable y seria, a pesar de que aun sentía en sus pechos las grandes manos del joven. No se miraron a los ojos, estaban lo bastante incomodos como para agregar más. – Bueno, me iré primero. – y sin volverle la mirada siguió adelante, pasando al lado y sin detenerse a ver al joven.

Él respiró aliviado, sólo fue un accidente no había de qué mortificarse, y siguió adelante.

 _Aquel fue nuestro primer encuentro, un encuentro que probablemente no fue un accidente._

Después de unos días, la joven pelirroja de nombre Saori volvió a bajar al metro para volver a su departamento después del trabajo. Caminaba ahora con total precaución, no quería caer sobre una persona random otra vez. Bajó por las escaleras y llegó al punto de espera, su línea venía retrasada. Vio con total indiferencia cuando ésta llegó y que de las puertas saliesen muchas personas indiferentes a ella. Se acercó para poder abordar la línea, pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo vio cómo el mismo joven de aquel día chocaba con su hombro y volvía su mirada hacia ella para pedir disculpas hasta que él mismo notó que se trataba de la misma mujer de aquel incidente.

E incomodidad nuevamente. Se miraron en silencio y siguieron sus caminos. Repitiéndose más de tres veces por semana, pues cada vez que se acercaba al metro para ir a descansar de su larga jornada, el chico aparecía y se observaban por largos instantes hasta que proseguían con su destino.

Se miraban cada lunes, miércoles y viernes, a veces hasta los jueves en la misma estación, en los mismos pasillos, a la misma hora, a eso de las 17:30hrs. Ya ni les sorprendía levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la suya cuando sentían que alguien les observaba desde lo lejos, no obstante, la tensión seguía en aumento.

¿Quién era él? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué aun recordaban el peso de una y el agarre del otro? ¿Por qué se veían inquietos cuando cada quien seguía su camino? ¿Por qué esos negros ojos la hacían estremecerse a tal punto de querer ocultarse de aquel hombre que siempre avanzaba más lento cuando se encontraba con ella? ¿Por qué él se sentía expuesto a esos ojos caobas que le veían directamente a los ojos? ¿Por qué ambos no se atrevían a detener su andar y conversar? ¿Por qué tanta incomodidad?

Saori seguía de largo y huía dentro de los vagones; él salía a paso rápido para escabullirse entre los pasillos del subterráneo. Todo esto era molesto, y hasta cierto punto, inquietante.

Una ocasión la pelirroja se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar por su línea, traía una falda formal y una blusa blanca de manga larga, con zapatillas y medias negras. Había tenido una reunión de trabajo y realmente no estaba de buen humor, tanto que decidió colocarse sus audífonos y escuchar música, y entre lo que se entretenía escuchando su grupo favorito, un moreno que también había tenido un día pesado en el trabajo decidió sentarse en una de las bancas contiguas a la banca donde estaba la pelirroja que no le había visto pasar y él por igual.

Él se detuvo frente a una expendedora y compró un té frío, y una vez con el jugo en mano, se sentó y se dedicó a observar el pasar de las personas. No podía decir que odiaba esta monotonía, sólo sentía esa incomodidad de que en cualquier momento esa pelirroja aparecía y le quitaría esa tranquilidad. Observaba curioso cuándo aparecía, revisaba de reojo su reloj de mano, no tardaba en llegar, al parecer ella salía a las 17hrs de su trabajo. Pero notó algo que lo perturbó más, volvió su atención hacia a un lado y se percató de que aquella cabeza roja estaba antes de que él llegara; la miró curioso, estaban a unos pasos de cada uno, ella atenta a su música, abstraída de todo. Rápidamente el volvió su mirada a otro lado, hoy ella vestía demasiado formal, tanto que ni la había notado, y una vez que lo hizo, su plan era irse sin que ella lo notara, él se recriminaba por parecer un niño que huía de la niñera molesta.

Qué extraña comparación… pero aun así, se puso de pie y antes de dar un paso al frente sintió aquella mirada caoba sobre él.

Un mar de gente descendió a la estación, los vagones se vaciaron e inundaron la estación, demasiada gente que al momento que ella se puso de pie para alcanzarle cuando lo vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo, un grupo de adolescentes que transitaban la empujaron con fuerza hacia adelante.

Él dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de la joven mujer una vez qué se percató que ya era demasiado tarde, pero lo único que se encontró fue a la pelirroja de rodillas en el suelo, y con una media rota en la parte de su muslo izquierdo, cabizbaja y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bastardos… - murmuró entre dientes, aun en el suelo.

\- Toma mi mano. – habló el moreno, ofreciéndole una mano. Ella alzó el rostro y le vio, esta vez aliviada de no llevárselo con ella al suelo como la primera ocasión. Mordió sus labios y aceptó su mano que la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Y, oh vaya, se percató de lo enana que era al lado del joven, tanto que olvidó lo incomodo que era estar frente a frente de éste joven que durante semanas han estado jugando a eso de 'te veo pero en realidad no te veo', y se frustró, no era muy grato tener más de 25 años y medir no más de 1.58cm…

Itachi, ese era el nombre del joven hombre que la observaba curioso de cómo apareció cierto malestar en el rostro de la pelirroja. Le pareció divertido, era de esas personas que se irritaban fácilmente pero que seguían viéndose de cierta forma linda…

 _¿Qué?_

Saori levantó la mirada y lo primero que hizo fue verle a los ojos, esos obscuros orbes seguían sobre ella y lo único que podía hacer era responder con el mismo mirar.

Ninguna palabra, sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas, el murmuro de quienes pasaban al lado. Sus manos, una muy tosca y grande, otra muy suave y pequeña; el contraste de sus pieles, uno moreno y la otra muy blanca.

¿Cuánto habrá pasado desde que se tomaron de la mano?

La pelirroja mordió su labio inferior y frunció levemente el entrecejo, un ligero sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo con sus pérfidos ojos caoba, viendo sin titubear al pelinegro que se esforzaba más y más en verla directamente a los ojos, dilatando sus pupilas en cado segundo, maldiciendo la mala vista que tenía, mientras sentía como una conmoción sin nombre se le subía en el pecho y le henchía de un inexplicable sensación.

 _Era molesto…_

 _Era… inquietante e intrigante_.

Y de un instante a otro instante, sus manos se separaron y mecánicamente se dieron la espalda, siguieron su curso, sin un adiós, sin unas gracias; sólo caminaron lentamente, pero al quinto paso, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, dieron una media vuelta y volvieron sus miradas a cada uno correspondientemente.

Esos ojos negros y perfilados eran misteriosos y atrayentes…

Esos cansados ojos color caoba eran peculiarmente inquietantes.

Y sin más, ellos siguieron adelante.

…

Cuando Itachi llegó a su departamento, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se recargó sobre ésta, tapó su rostro con el antebrazo, frustrado. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué era eso a lo que los dos inconscientemente jugaban? ¿Por qué la frustración?

Se inclinaba lentamente, el peso le ganaba a sus piernas y lentamente caía al suelo, quedando sentando en el suelo, arreplegado a la puerta.

Su mente divagaba, reviviendo y reproduciendo un sinfín de veces las miradas que se han intercambiado involuntariamente, encontrándose uno a otro aun con toda esa multitud de personas; encontrándose una y otra vez, sintiendo la candidez de ese mirar caoba, de ese peculiar rojo cabello, y sintiendo el contacto de aquellas manos contra su abdomen y las suyas sobre sus senos, la suavidad y la falta de un sujetador… ella gimiendo aun encima de él y sus pies rodeando su cadera. Él debajo y ella arriba de él, incomoda.

Divagaba lejos, y algo le decía que quería otro contacto más cercano.

…

Al llegar a su departamento, Saori se sacó las zapatillas y se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su sala, preocupada y mortificada, ¿qué era esto? ¿De qué se trataba este absurdo juego de miradas? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué no podía evitarlo?

Sin duda había algo en ese hombre que le llamaba la atención, tenía algo que la irritaba y a la vez le fascinaba, ¿eran esos ojos negros o era la fuerza de su agarre? Aun recordaba cómo lucía el joven hombre debajo de ella, con sus manos sujetándola por el pecho, tomándola expresamente de sus senos, sintiendo lo caliente que pueden ser las manos de un hombre, lo penetrante que puede ser el mirar de un hombre confundido. Sí, había algo en aquel mirar azabache que le provocaba cierto malestar, él la ponía tensa, la obligaba a salir de su campo visual… él la hacía sonrojar de sobremanera.

Suspiró frustrada, a veces las mujeres hacían cosas innecesarias y ella misma lo reconocía.

…

Los días pasaron, y el juego aun no terminaba, sino que seguía en ascenso e intensificándose, tanto que un día cualquiera de los dos, frente a frente se contemplaban por largos segundos, en silencio, se observaban y algo se querían decir, pero era claro que no un adiós. No se decían nada, el incómodo silencio resultaba ser grato a la larga. Y lentamente, seguían sus caminos.

Llegó un punto en el que se esperaban en la parada sólo para verse llegar e ir, era esa sensación de estar jugando con fuego y creer que no se pueden quemar.

Esos instantes que sus miradas se encontraban y de ser molesto pasó a ser placentero, mordiéndose los labios, apretando los puños y danzar a sus costados y cruzar sin más que un contacto visual, un contacto que pedía ser más que visual…

y ellos dos ya lo suponían.

Esto tenía que terminar. No hoy, algún día de éstos.

…

Saori salió de una reunión a las 18:35hrs, caminó por las calles hasta descender por las escaleras para ir al metro subterraneo de la ciudad, bajaba a paso lento y con la mente divagando en sus pensamientos, y ya no en busca de unos ojos negros, puesto que era sábado y nunca hasta el momento se había encontrado con él; caminaba sin preocuparse por él.

Había tenido una reunión con sus compañeras de trabajo, habían ido por un café en las principales calles de la ciudad, por lo que Saori, que no era mucho de salir en sus días de descanso a la calle, vestía de forma casual y hasta cierto punto, provocativa. Una falda negra arriba de las rodillas, unas pantimedias de igual color y unos zapatos de tacón alto; vestía una blusa color vino con un bordado descendente en la espalda hasta en la parte baja de ésta, un bordado que le permitía presumir de su esbelta figura. Ella jamás usaba escotes en el pecho, pero ese día decidió presumir de su collar de plata, un collar con un lije de escorpión, y en cuestión de maquillaje era más sutil, sólo brillo en los labios y un poco de rubor en las mejillas. No era un gran atuendo, su estilo era más sobrio que el de sus compañeras, pero de hecho llamaba más la atención tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Cuando se separó de sus amigas y llegó a la estación, despreocupada esperó por su línea. No obstante, toda su despreocupación se fue cuando el metro llegó y paró en la estación y descendiendo la gente, observó cómo el moreno bajó con toda esa multitud, y a pesar de que éste iba despreocupado y entre toda esa multitud él logró vislumbrarla desde lo lejos, igual de sorprendido que ella. Ella notó esa sorpresa en él, tal vez por el día tan inusual, tal vez por su vestir que era un tanto provocativo, pero de alguna forma, no se movió de su lugar y sintió cómo él la observaba de pies a cabeza, sintiendo que su mirada de detuvo en su pecho.

Mordió sus labios, él se acercaba.

Y una vez con él enfrente, ella levantó su barbilla para verle a los ojos, hoy él traía lentes y no le quedaban para nada mal. Sus mejillas ardían, él lo notó.

El resto de la gente desapareció.

Sólo ellos dos.

Ella frunció el entrecejo al saberse sonrojada, y él se limitó a lustrar una muy pequeña sonrisa.

La pelirroja desvió su mirada y trató de esquivarlo y pasar a su lado, seguir su camino y subir a su vagón, pero todo sucedió tan rápido, que la pelirroja sólo sintió cómo su mano era tomada por el moreno y la jaló para su lado, caminó a paso apresurado y ella, inconscientemente, le siguió aun sin protestar del agarre. La condujo a una esquina de la estación, en los rincones cerca de los baños públicos que siempre estaban solos y ocultos de quienes pasaban rápidamente por allí.

La empujó levemente contra la pared sin ser brusco; ella miró, le miró sin comprender bien de qué se trataba esto, hasta que el moreno que aun sostenía su mano la alzó y la arreplegó contra la pared y con su otra mano libre la sujetó de la cintura.

El corazón de la pelirroja empezó a palpitar incontrolablemente, mientras él no perdía de vista todos sus gestos, la miraba muy de cerca, tanto que podía sentir su caliente respiración sobre sus mejillas. El moreno osadamente cortó la poca distancia entre ellos dos con un beso. _La besó_ , la besó lentamente y sin rudeza, sus labios se movían contra los de ella, y ella sentía el calor de la saliva del otro, la presionaba contra su mismo peso, pero nunca se quejó, de hecho no ponía ni resistencia, esa cercanía, esa fuerza con la que la besaba, esa mano sobre su cintura y que empezaba a descender hasta su espalda baja… ella no lo soportó más, y su mano libre involuntariamente le tomó del cuello de la camisa y se acercó más a él. Abrió más la boca y lentamente empezó a mover sus labios contra los de él, resistiéndose a ser besada para poder ella besarlo a él. Fue un intenso ajetreo entre que se besaban sin medir bien la intensidad en la que se empezaban a comer a besos llenos de pasión y deseo.

¿Esto era lo que en un inicio buscaban?

Soltando la mano de ella, la tomó de la cadera y la elevó a la altura de su abdomen, ella no tardó en cruzar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de éste, para quedar contra la pared y él. Estaba a su altura, él la cargaba y los besos no dejaban de subir de intensidad. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y su falda no dejaba de subirse sobre sus muslos y a pesar de usar medias, el pelinegro no dejaba de rozar sus costados contra los muslos de ella.

Él se detuvo y bajó su boca hacia su mentón y después hacia su cuello, y cuando llegó ahí y ligeramente la mordió, ella empezó a gemir con estrepito, al parecer era zona más erógena, lo cual él aprovechó. Saori se sentía desfallecer, tanta presión, una boca húmeda sobre su cuello, unas manos que la sostenían y la elevaban, el calor masculino y el negro de sus largos cabellos. No le conocía, pero aun así ella estaba así, gimiendo en silencio, excitada más de lo que podía creer. Los labios de aquel joven no dejaban de jugar con su cuello y cuando se detenía, buscaba sus lóbulos y ligeramente mordía.

\- Ah… - expresó al sentir la mordida en su lóbulo izquierdo, mientras más se contraía en los brazos de éste. Ella de antemano sabía que esto debía parar cuanto antes, no quería ser vista por usuarios del metro y mucho menos por la seguridad que los llevara presos por faltas a la moral…

Moral…, aquella palabra resonó dentro de su cabeza.

¿Qué indecente podía tener esto? ¿Qué tiene de malo arrojarse a la pasión momentánea y comerse a besos, tomarse y devorarse, el sólo verse como objetos de deseo y nada más? Él sólo la besaba, nunca fue más allá, pues de alguna forma, el moreno se estaba reprimiendo con asombroso éxito. Se limitaba, estaba en un cuerpo que desconocía, pero que ansiaba por hacerlo. Quería descender hacia su pecho, y aunque sea con los dientes, bajarle el escote y remover su sujetador para llenarla de besos ahí también.

Lo dudó, el ruido ajeno a ellos les tomó por sorpresa, aunque querían llegar a los límites de la moral determinada en su comunidad, de antemano sabían que lo que hacían nadie más lo comprendería, pues ni ellos estaban seguros de realmente comprenderlo. Ante los pasos de un gran número de jóvenes que se dirigían a los baños públicos y que con risotadas inundaban el silencio, los besos cesaron y la pelirroja tocó al fin el suelo, aun sin soltarse del cuello de éste que la ocultaba con su amplia espalda en los rincones del lugar.

El grupo de chicas se acercaron a los baños y en grandes pláticas se adentraron a ellos, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Dejando nuevamente el silencio.

Saori quien sonrojada y mareada, le vio a los ojos, muy de cerca; le veía suplicante, intrigada y curiosa.

\- ¿Qué carajos está pasando…? – preguntó ella, apartándose de él hasta nuevamente chocar contra la pared.

\- No lo sé, pero no quiero detenerme. – dijo con determinación oculta, pues no podía negar la misma conmoción por la que pasaba, al igual que la pelirroja. Saori al escuchar su respuesta bajó la cabeza, confusa y sin saber qué podía decir. Los hombres se tomaban las cosas muy a la ligera. Mordió sus labios rosados, aun sabían a él, aún tenían las huellas de sus ligeras mordidas; tenía que responder, y volviendo su mirada nuevamente hacia él, ella le dijo entre un pequeño susurro:

\- Yo también… - desvió su mirada a cualquier lugar, esquivó ver la sorpresa del pelinegro que con aquello le bastó para tomar la dirección de esta aventura un tanto promiscua y anti-moralista. La tomó de su muñeca y con paso apresurado salieron de aquel espacio, llegaron a la estación, cruzaron los pasillos conglomerados, se dirigían al exterior.

Él la jalaba con prisa, ella se dejaba guiar, en silencio total… bien podía deshacerse del agarre y huir de él, bien podía cambiar de parecer a medio camino, no sabía a dónde él la llevaba, pero el calor de sus mejillas y el pudor de hace unos momentos le hacía simplemente no soltarse de su agarre y seguirle sin importar dónde la lleve. Mientras que Itachi, con el pensamiento claro de que esto no podía acabar tan rápido veía fijamente al frente, la tomaba con fuerza y hacia que ella se acercase a su costado para ir juntos por las calles de la ciudad nocturna, atravesando sin dificultad las conglomeradas avenidas, atravesando la calle y sin detenerse siquiera a pensar si esto era lo correcto. Nunca se había imaginado que él estuviese llevándose a una chica a su departamento…

Sólo fueron un par de avenidas al este, pasando por un museo antiguo de la nación, que sólo era un caserón con reliquias del siglo XVII, junto a una imprenta de más de 70 años de existencia. Ahí estaba un edificio departamental en el centro de la ciudad, un edificio de 5 pisos, viejo pero extrañamente hermoso. Cuando llegaron frente al portón negro, la pelirroja observaba impresionaba aquel edificio, podría asegurar que construido a finales del siglo XIX, pero poco le dejó de importar el edificio cuando al fin ingresaron a aquel.

Entraron a un, igualmente, viejo ascensor que aún se valía de poleas. Era estrecho y oscuro, no había iluminación alguna, más que de las pequeñas luces que se colaban por las rendijas de la cabina del ascensor y cubrían sus cuerpos con manchas de luz, resaltando aun el hecho de que él no aun no la soltaba, y que ella aún se mantenía a su costado, recargando su cabeza rojiza en el antebrazo del pelinegro. Ascendían en el viejo edificio oscuro y elegante, se resguardaban de la mirada de los otros, todo en silencio, un cómodo silencio.

El ascensor se detuvo, y salieron de la cabina, y dirigiéndose a la ala este del quinto piso, cruzaron por un gran pasillo silencioso, muy silencioso; y abruptamente Itachi se detuvo y miró de reojo a la pelirroja que le miraba expectante, siempre a su lado.

Él metió la mano libre a su bolsillo, sacó unas llaves e introdujo una llave al picaporte. El sonido del seguro indicó que se había removido con éxito, y la llave es removida, la perilla es girada al lado contrario del reloj. Todo queda en silencio abrupto.

 _Dan apenas las 19:46 pm._

Aún hay luz natural que se filtra por la ventana que está al fondo del pasillo, indicando que en cuestión de minutos las luces del viejo edificio serían encendidas, pero las del departamento no, y en ello los dos estaban de acuerdo.

Y entre la puerta de madera corroída y vieja, y las bisagras oxidadas.

Se abrió lentamente entre un molesto chillido, encubriendo el sordo sonido de sus pasos rápidos al entrar al departamento entre penumbras, ocultando así su falta. La puerta se cerró con el mismo ruido, y con ellos dentro del oscuro departamento, los dos se observaron.

Itachi forzaba su vista para así ver a la pelirroja que igualmente le veía sin mucho esfuerzo a los ojos, directamente, ya no insegura de lo que hacían, ya no perdidos ni confundidos; ahora resultaba más fácil adivinar lo que se pretendía desde un inicio...

A solas, y a oscuras, el deseo llamaba a un camino no-recto ni puro, ni bueno.

El cuerpo llamaba al deseo sucio que es siempre carnal; la moral dejaba de importar ahora; la ética dejaba de producir conceptos y juicios del bien y el mal; la pasión gritaba, gritaba por destrozar, romper y ensuciar. Se deseaban verse morder, arañarse y arrastrarse entre sus calientes cuerpos, los sentidos se henchían de placer y culpabilidad deleitable, los sentimientos se mezclaban entre sólo anhelos no-buenos, corromperse y mancharse.

Sus sucias mentes y cuerpos que ignoraban a la razón y al bien, y en contradicción, seguían sus sentidos, seguían la pasión desenfrenada de los besos toscos y acaricias tontas. Era muy sencillo desinhibirse en tal ambiente, en uno en medio de sombras.

Se arrojaron mutuamente, entregándose sin duda alguna y sin pensarlo dos veces, y la distancia desapareció cuando el pelinegro la tomó entre sus brazos e interrumpió la soledad de sus rosados labios y cuando sus manos se aventuraron por su delgada cintura, atrayéndola a su pecho refulgente y ansioso; ella respondió a la pronta acción, abriendo sus brazos hacia éste, hundiéndose en su desdeñoso pecho, respondiendo con gran gusto al tacto de aquellas manos que bajaban a sus caderas, gustando de las grandes manos del pelinegro, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, y de puntitas. La besaba con desenfrenada necesidad, y la colmaba más de caricias cuando ella involuntariamente abría más las piernas para que la mano de éste se adentrara a la falda, que minutos después caería al suelo junto con las medias.

La saliva salía de las comisuras de sus bocas; las manos de la pelirroja se aferraban a la amplia espalda del moreno, sintiendo cómo éste empezaba a aventurarse en sus bragas, acariciando lentamente sus muslos y su entrepierna. Ella gemía aun cuando él no soltaba sus labios, y entre gemidos ahogados y entre besos bruscos, ella se separó de los labios del pelinegro para protestar entre gemidos que le dejara también participar, y fue entonces cuando ella se quitó la blusa y dejó ver su sostén, dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano del departamento, lo cual incitó al moreno de revestir sus pechos en besos, colocándose sobre ella, aun cuando no había mucho espacio. Pronto, el sostén de ella caería al suelo de la sala.

Él jugaba con sus pechos, sus pequeños senos que lo llenaban como ningún otro hombre Saori se había topado, él los lamía y mordía, los apretaba y besada; nadie la había tocado de esa manera, no con esa delicadeza y deseo. Ella gemía y apretaba las piernas al sentir ese hormigueo cuando el moreno decidía aproximar su pelvis contra el de ella, podía sentir lo excitado que estaba, y podía jurar que en cuestión de tiempo él tampoco resistiría.

Esto duró por varios minutos, se excitaban mutuamente, ella con sus caricias que le hacía a sus hombros, costados y espalda baja cuando logró quitarle aquella molesta playera gris, y él con sus besos en su cuello y senos; pero de momento él se detuvo, lo cual extrañó a la pelirroja que le miró curiosa, y cuál fue su sorpresa la que sobrevino cuando él la tomó de la cadera con sus brazos y la cargó con mucha facilidad y la llevó a su habitación, y con un poco de rudeza la dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, pero ella no se opuso ni se quejó, y se limitó a observarle, de cómo éste empezó a quitarse el cinturón y después de bajar el zíper de su pantalón, dejando ver su erección. Ella mordió ligeramente sus labios, eran esos momentos en los que odiaba su baja estatura, pero tampoco podía negar que sus bragas desde hace minutos atrás estaban húmedas.

Apretó fuertemente.

El pelinegro se libró de la pesada prenda, y se acercó a la pelirroja, que no dejaba de verle tremulante aquella zona.

\- Espera..., - habló en voz baja y un tanto apenada, adivinaba lo que pedía el joven moreno, - nunca he hecho un oral... y no quiero lastimarte, no hoy. - determinó mientras él tomaba sus muslos entre sus manos y se colocaba encima de ella.

\- No insistiré…, por hoy. - Saori escuchó y se dio cuenta del sentido de aquella proposición que ella misma había dictado, lo cual dejó de preocuparle al instante cuando Itachi llevó sus dedos a la cadera de ella, tocando su ropa interior con mucha provocación y una seducción que irritó a la pelirroja, de alguna forma, ya lo deseaba y ella nunca fue paciente.

Y sin pedir permiso, y sin siquiera conocer sus nombres, negaron la falta que cometían, y aprovecharon la necesidad, el hambre del tacto sin amor de por medio. Los lentes del moreno cayeron al suelo, se arrastraron por toda la cama, profanándose sin vergüenza.

Pero, ¿cuál era su falta?

Simple, dejarse llevar por los deseos del cuerpo y no por los de la consciencia. Sí, era sólo pasión y sexo, sólo se veían como objetos de placer; sin profundizar qué es amar y el _todo dar_.

...

 _A la mañana siguiente de tal encuentro, lo que mis ojos captaron fue el techo del departamento, y aún era muy temprano, la luz que entraba por las rendijas de las ventanas de la habitación señalaban que apenas eran las 6:30 am., aún había una cómoda oscuridad en la pieza, y la cama resultaba extrañamente reconfortante para mi cuerpo adolorido y agotado._

 _Miraba al techo, realmente me reconfortaba que hoy era mi día de descanso, sino estaría en un aprieto en los ajustes del horario de entrada al trabajo, pues en lo personal odiaba llegar tarde. Me di una media vuelta y giré mi mirada a la izquierda de la cama para buscar al moreno de nombre Itachi, pero él no estaba ahí, lo cual me alivió, dado que así me evitaría de mirarle y explicarle lo que no tiene explicación, ya que estaba segura de que él se encontraba igual que yo y por ello decidió salirse de la cama, evitando establecer cualquier conversación innecesaria._

 _Mi cuerpo desnudo seguía en una inhibida exposición, me sentía sucia y un tanto pegajosa. Eso del sexo no es tan "genial" después de que toda pasión se haya terminado; sólo quedan las marcas de unos dientes, sugilaciones alrededor de tu cuello y pecho, la saliva seca en las comisuras de los labios, manchas viscosas en tu vientre y en las sábanas, y un ligero dolor en la espalda. No es que sea desagradable, pero sí es un tanto tedioso pretender ocultarlas así como el saber que necesitas bañarte si es que..._

 _\- Maldición. - dije levantándome de la cama de golpe, había recordado que no usamos anticonceptivos. Sin preocuparme en ocultar mi desnudez y estar consciente que estaba en la habitación de un hombre que apenas sabía su nombre, me aventuré en el departamento y salí de la pieza, tremulante en saber si él estaba ahí, pero poco me importó cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación y que con lo primero que me encontré fue con la sala y en aquella estaba él, leyendo un pequeño libro, y que cuando escuchó mis pasos descalzos, alzó la mirada y allí nos encontramos nuevamente, pero esta vez fue diferente._

 _La extrañeza habitual se había esfumado para siempre._

 _\- Tomaré una ducha. – avisé calmada, aun viéndole a los ojos._

 _\- Adelante. – fue lo único que respondió, taciturno. Di media-vuelta y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, acertando que la puerta más cercana correspondía al cuarto requerido._

 _Entré a la ducha, abrí la llave y dejé que el agua fría cayera sobre mi cuerpo adolorido; dejando escapar un leve suspiro, dejando que el agua hiciera lo suyo en mi cuerpo manchado de besos de un desconocido, manchado de sus caricias que ningún otro me había dado…_

 _Mi cuerpo, imperfecto._

…

Al salir de la ducha, la pelirroja salió envuelta en toallas y cruzó por la sala, y de reojo observó al moreno que en ese momento estaba poniendo la mesa, mesa para dos. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Te gusta el café o prefieres el té? – dijo sin volverle la mirada, ocupado.

\- Té está bien…

\- ¿Manzanilla o azahar? – cuestionó aun ocupado en colocar la mesa.

\- Azahar. – respondió con una corta mueca de molestia. – Iré a cambiarme, pero antes de eso, ¿tienes parches o píldoras anticonceptivas? – después de aquella pregunta, la misma pelirroja empezó a reírse ante tal pregunta, ¿cómo por qué un hombre tendría anticonceptivos femeninos si él mismo no usó los masculinos?

\- No, pero puedo ir a comprarte unos. – sugirió tranquilo y dejando de hacer lo que le mantenía ocupado. – Hay una farmacia cerca.

\- No te preocupes, tengo en mi departamento, sólo preguntaba. – dicho esto, le dio la espalda y entró a la habitación del pelinegro para vestirse. Cuando por fin salió de la habitación con la misma vestimenta de ayer, se acercó al comedor y se sentó en la silla más cercana, esperando a que el pelinegro le diese la tasa de té que le había preparado, y cuando la recibió no articuló palabra alguna, sólo aceptó el té y se dispuso a degustarlo. Momentos después, el pelinegro la acompañaría en su pequeño desayuno, no obstante, él bebía de una tasa roja, un caliente café negro.

Los dos estaban frente a frente, sólo una mesa los separaba, pero ahora la distancia ya no era un problema, ya no para quienes se degustaron por la noche y se comieron en miles de caricias sin un trasfondo romántico. Ya no importaba la intimación entre ambos, se habían saltado todos esos pasos hace horas atrás, y sólo quedaba la incomodidad de no saber qué hacer o decir; porque decir "perdón" estaba de más.

\- Bonito edificio. – dijo Saori al notar lo incomodo del silencio y lo pesado que era lidiar con aquella afilada mirada oscura.

\- Es muy barato, a pesar de que está en el centro de la ciudad. – dijo él evadiendo los grandes orbes caoba de la chica, que sin quererlo miraban a detalle todos sus rasgos y movimientos.

Sin nada más qué agregar, y al terminar por sin su té de azahares, Saori se puso de pie y giró su cuerpo hacia la salida, no sin antes verle a los ojos y anticipar su ida.

\- Me paso a retirar, adiós. – dijo un tanto apresurada – Y gracias por el té. – y antes de que diera un paso fuera de la entrada de la puerta, el moreno respondió amablemente:

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada, que tengas un buen día. – Tras ello, la pelirroja siguió su camino y cerró la puerta cuando por fin salió de aquel departamento, irritada por los buenos modales de ese tal _Uchiha_ , pero en total acuerdo con lo recién dicho por el joven, no tenían nada que agradecer.

A paso apresurado, se marchó del edificio.

…

Los días pasaban con rapidez, había sido desde hace dos semanas que había ocurrido aquello, sin embargo, ello no impedía que ambos siguiesen encontrándose en el metro subterráneo de la ciudad que parecía ser muy pequeña.

Ahora se miraban, ya no curiosos de saber por qué ocurría tal misteriosa atracción, sino que se miraban conscientes de los prejuicios y de los actos cometidos aquella noche, conscientes que cuando sus miradas se encontraban, lo único que hallaban era un caliente y muy lascivo deseo, unos recuerdos impuros y anhelos impropios. Se habían dicho adiós, pero aún estaban conscientes que sus bocas aún tenían sed, una sed que se afianzaba a lo inmoral, a lo puramente carnal.

Pero había impedimentos para hacerlo: él no podía acercarse más a ella, ¿qué dirían los demás?; ella no podía pedir que él se acercara, eso es impropio en una mujer, y es por ello que lo que se come a ocultas, sabe mucho mejor… o eso se decían.

Pues cuando se encontraban, él seguía su camino hacia su departamento, pretendía con toda inocencia que no sabía, y una vez llegando a su departamento, él entraba en silencio y a luces apagadas, y sin colocar el seguro de la puerta; y mientras ella se debatía en hacer lo correcto o no, le seguía como pequeña ladrona, a hurtadillas entraba al departamento y robaba con la boca los pantaloncillos del quien se dejaba asaltar. Lamía primeriza con rodillas al suelo al asaltado, sin ofrecer alguna resistencia, cooperando a quien le robaba la paz de una noche tranquila.

A veces terminaban en el suelo, ella sobre él, moviendo las caderas hacia atrás y adelante, forzando los gemidos involuntarios del moreno, forzándolo a cerrar con frenesí los ojos, exhausto. A veces terminaban con ella en la mesa de la cocina, con él inclinado con sus manos en los muslos de la pelirroja, saboreando de sus tiernas pieles húmedas, haciéndola gritar y arquearse desesperada… pidiendo más.

A veces terminaban en la cama, ella recargada en sus codos y antebrazos en la cama pero de rodillas, expuesta al moreno que se inclinaba y se acomodaba en la pequeña espalda de la pelirroja y hacía de ella lo que quería. Y muchas veces, aun con la ropa puesta, se tocaban y se dejaban acariciar, entre miles de besos se dejaban caer uno sobre el otro; había algo que jamás los aburría, había algo que hacía que intentaran buscar más, era una pasión desenfrenaba que no conocía los límites del amor.

Y ensuciaban en conjunto los templos de su Dios, ya que se dice que el cuerpo del hombre, es la casa de Dios.

 _Fue así, como todo empezó._

* * *

Normalmente, el lemon es el clímax de una trama romántica, como si el romance fuese un pretexto para el lemon; pero aquí el lemon es pretexto para el romance, es decir: primero empieza con sexo y después con romance. Una vez un amigo (ya señor) me habló que el amor debe empezarse por el sexo, confirmarse con el sexo y justificarse en el sexo; yo apenas tenía 14 años y hasta ahora comprendí, así que esto es por ti amigo chavorruco ;)

Bueno, aclararé el por qué un Genderbend y **no** un **yaoi** :

1) el plot del fic empezó como un trabajo personal que no pretendía más que quedarse en mis documentos, pero me dieron ganas de compartirlo y empecé a elaborarlo siempre pensando en una mujer como coprotagonista por todas las implicaciones de la feminidad y el sexo a través de una cultura occidental. Es decir, la satanización del sexo en la mujer, puesto que la cultura occidental (que es predominante y está influenciada por la cristiandad) predomina en las normas impuestas a todas las mujeres con temas controversiales y a veces _taboo_.

2) Sasori es elegido por ser alguien que busca la perfección, por lo que lo infiero que él tiene la creencia de que hay algo que en sí ya es perfecto, y ese ser plenamente perfecto es Dios, es por ello que Sasori (ahora Saori) tiende a problematizar el deseo sexual que siente por Itachi, que es la eterna mancha de la lujuria, impidiendo así la perfección.

3) Itachi como tal por sus complejos modos de ser, ¿qué es lo qué piensa? ¿Por qué tan silencioso y serio, pero aun así amable? ¿por qué corromperse al deseo del cuerpo e ignorar la razón? Itachi siempre me ha parecido uno de los personajes más complejos que me gustaría tratar a más detalle, pero con el temor de salirme del papel y llevarlo a lo Ooc.

4) UA simplemente por cuestiones de la occidentalización y la influencia cristiana en las comunidades que tratan más el tema del hombre-mujer, que el del hombre-hombre o mujer-mujer. Lo digo porque soy una bisexual que creció en una familia muy católica D':

5) Sinceramente, no me agrada emparejar a Itachi con alguien (sea mujer o hombre), lo veo más como alguien asexual, pero aquí haré un cambio que me hizo querer escribirlo con él como coprotagonista y ver el resultado del experimento xD

Y bueno, sólo serán 6 caps. Y a lo largo de ellos, iré explicando el porqué de ciertas cuestiones :) Sé que pensarán que **Saori** era una opción sencilla, pero la segunda opción era Haruka xD No sé, aun podemos cambiar el nombre ;) es lo de menos, sólo recordemos que Sasori de mujer es chiquita pero picosa.

¿Alguna sugerencia o corrección? ¿Review? ¿Consejo o mano ayuda? Siéntanse libres de opinar, criticar y corregir, se los agradeceré mucho.

Nos vemos~


	2. Confesiones Culposas Parte 1

_Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto_

Espero y sea de su agrado :)

 **Cap. II Confesiones Culposas Parte 1**

 _Era fácil hacer el amor en la noche y en la madrugada, sin descanso, al límite pero aun intentándolo; pero era difícil tener que afrontar nuestras acciones por la mañana, cuando despertábamos apartados, ella en el otro extremo de la cama, yo en el otro, negándonos a mirarnos a los ojos, necios de dirigirnos la mirada por temor a no saber qué decir. Era yo el quien se despertaba primero y el primero en irse de la cama, el verla allí tendida, me hacía experimentar confusión y consternación._

 _Ella sólo venía aquí para que yo la besara y tomara su cuerpo como objeto de un llano deseo sexual, ser explotada, arrancarle su lívido anhelo y llenar el mío. Me cuestionaba el por qué ambos cedíamos, el por qué todo esto empezó si razón aparente no había._

 _Cuando el acto por fin finalizaba, ambos nos movíamos mecánicamente para alejarnos mutuamente, Saori tapaba con sus brazos sus pechos descubiertos, evadía mi mirada y se volvía al lado contrario de la cama, tomaba la sabana y se cubría con ella el cuerpo lleno de marcas de mis labios, ocultaba su sonrojo y su extrañeza: antes la tenía expuesta a mí, pero ahora se esconde y rehúye y yo hago lo mismo. Evito todo contacto, ya no hay deseo de tocarla ni de mirarla, sólo queda la incertidumbre de cómo resolveremos este problema por la mañana siguiente, el cómo afrontarlo._

 _Sólo me levanto, la veo aun dormir; me ducho rápidamente, me visto y salgo de la habitación, corro a la cocina y preparo algo de desayunar, ella saldrá cuando la tetera esté lista. Cuando sale de la habitación sólo avisa que usará el baño, se tarda allí pero sale lista para tomar, a veces, el desayuno y su té. No decimos nada, preferimos poner la radio o prender la tv, ella murmura que odia los noticieros, yo le cambio al canal de música matutina, ella comenta molesta que odia la música actual y yo, como de costumbre, la apago. Toma su té con tranquilidad, siempre ve su reloj de mano, antes de que den las 7:30, ella toma su suéter del perchero y con un simple "me voy", se va. Yo la veo salir, siempre apurada, odia llegar tarde. Sonrío, aun sin que hablemos, ella comunica demasiado._

 _Todo había sido así por dos mes enteros, nos reuníamos a escondidas en mi apartamento todos los viernes y sábados, y sin decirnos algo, yo terminaba en el suelo con ella encima, acariciándome y dándome pequeños besos en el pecho y abdomen, siendo conmigo muy complaciente. No sé si ella se entregaba a mi primero o era yo, pero de que en determinado momento terminamos siempre entregándonos sin saber quién lo merecía primero. Sólo nos vemos a los ojos, cruzamos miradas, estamos de acuerdo en todo lo que pase de aquí en adelante. Pero por más que nos rehusábamos a hablar después, había algo que más incomodaba: ¿quién era ella? Sí, ahora más que nunca tenía curiosidad de saber quién era y no cómo era, eso de antemano ya lo sé; sólo necesitaba saber por qué, en qué momento se vio decidida a hacerlo, ella siendo mujer, porque cedería a entregarse sin amor alguno a alguien que nunca pidió cariño._

 _Tendría que, un día cualquiera, preguntárselo aun con el temor de que ella me devolviera la pregunta._

* * *

Era ya de día, la noche había sido agitada y extenuante para ambos, él se miraba taciturno cuando se despertó del sueño y lo primero que hacía era verificar que lo que se encontraba a su lado era una pelirroja que le daba la espalda, una espalda siempre desnuda. Él la observaba en silencio, no lo había notado, no se quería darse cuenta de ello, pero qué agradable era despertar con alguien a tu lado, ya la cama no parecía ser tan grande y fría, ya el calor era compartido. Itachi se daba cuenta de que cada mañana que despertaba tenía muchas más preguntas que respuestas, deseaba abrir lentamente la boca para hablar y preguntarle, pero callaba cuando ella se volvía entre las sabanas y exclamaba agotada entresueños, y le daba más oportunidad para fijarse en ella, su cabello rojizo y corto, siempre alborotado, de mejillas rosadas y labios pequeños pero pronunciados, de esas largas y espesas pestañas y de su nariz respingada, así como de su mentón. No podía negarlo, y menos cuando las sabanas caían lejos de su cuerpo desnudo y notaba que sus pecas que no estaban en sus mejillas estaban en su espalda baja, en sus muslos y allí, donde todas las noches le gustaba que le besara y mordiera. No podía negarse lo obvio, era una hermosa mujer y ella vaya que lo sabía, un hombre se da cuenta fácilmente de ello, sobre todo cuando las mujeres rebuscan en su guardarropa y pretenden esconder su cuerpo tras ropa sencilla que más resaltan su ya natural belleza. Lo ha callado, no se lo dirá: a las mujeres les gusta más imaginar qué piensan los hombres, que saberlo con certeza; los hombres son mentirosos sólo porque les gusta callar porque la seducción silenciosa de un hombre es lo que más aclaman las mujeres, pero ¿qué pensará ella?

La duda estaba allí, ¿hablar o no? El pelinegro más lo pensaba, creía convencido que mejor era callar, que hay más puntos a favor, que el silencio lo compensa todo…, pero mientras él la observaba moverse entre su cadera, la duda crecía más; mientras más la observaba quejarse al ver la tv encendida, mientras la escuchaba reñir con las canciones que hablan puerilmente del amor: ella decía enojada que ellos no sabían, que nadie sabe qué es, qué es el amor.

…

En uno de sus tantos encuentros, cuando Saori apenas dejaba su bolso en el sofá y dejaba caer su falda al suelo, escuchó a Itachi quejarse por un dolor en la espalda, se quejaba en voz baja y tratando de masajear su zona media de su espalda, pero ante la imposibilidad de lograrlo sólo soltó una exhalación cansada. La pelirroja le veía en silencio mientras dejaba caer su saco al sofá, inquieta, ella podía ayudar un poco con ese dolor, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo, no debía…

No obstante, como mujer no podía negarse a hacer cosas innecesarias, no podía evitarlo por más que quisiese, y su boca, interpelando al lado femenino que a veces esconde, simplemente se movió, movido por sus deseos, sin precipitarlo, sin quererlo, tal vez.

– ¿Te duele la espalda, no es así? – pregunta para confirmar, Itachi le mira curioso pero no tarda en afirmar con la cabeza y sentarse en el sofá, girando sus hombros. La pelirroja no lo piensa mucho y camina medio-desnuda hacia él pero lo pasa de largo y le rodea para quedarse atrás de éste y el pequeño sofá, de pie, le observa la espalda con minuciosidad – Quítate la playera. – demandó. Sin esperar a que éste respondiera a su pedido, con rapidez le tomó del cuello de la camisa y trató de quitársela con sus propias manos, el moreno al no resistirse alzó los brazos y se dejó desvestir. No dijo nada, sólo miró con incauta curiosidad cómo la pelirroja le apartaba del respaldo del sofá y con las manos ampliamente abiertas las colocaba en su espalda, en sus omoplatos.

Sus manos estaban tibias.

Y sus manos descendieron por sus dorsales anchos y se reunieron en su dorsolumbar, masajeando con fuerza pero suave a la vez, cuidadosa de que los movimientos de sus dedos no provocaran dolor; después, descendió hasta la cresta ilíca y masajeó con delicadeza, subió hasta la columna dorsal, masajeando sus músculos romboides mayores y menores, provocando que Itachi al instante se contrajera, dejando escapar un quejido. Saori lo ignoraba y le obligaba a recuperar la postura recta; sus manos llegaron a su cuello, a la zona del esplenio, donde con los pulgares le masajeaba en círculos, y volvió a repetir la rutina, bajando por la espalda media, hasta la baja, subiendo y bajando sus dedos en la fascia toracolumbar, lento y fuerte; se movía por su espalda en silencio, usaba las palmas y los dedos, a veces las muñecas y el antebrazo: Itachi no dejaba de contraerse ante los movimientos de esas manos pequeñas sobre su espalda, podía sentir cómo el dolor cedía y cómo el calor subía, y más cuando la pelirroja con ambas manos lo tomaron de la parte superior del trapecio, le sobaba con fuerza, le imprimía fuerza en cada movimiento y esto provocaba que Itachi se relajara completamente, tanto que esto abrió paso a que Saori descendiera hasta sus pechos y su abdomen, deteniéndose en el estómago, el largo de sus manos se lo impedía, así que, resoplando irritada, se trepó al sofá y quedando sentada en el respaldo del mismo, sus piernas tocaron el asiento del sofá e Itachi en medio de sus piernas, dándole aun la espalda, mientras que ella recargaba su pecho contra su cuello de éste.

Las manos de la pelirroja por fin alcanzaron aquel lugar, a la región supra-púbica, había bajado el ziper y el molesto botón, había metido la mano, y sus manos no dejaban de descender aún más.

Itachi no podía callar sus suspiros y gemidos, no cuando tenía unas manos traviesas en su entrepierna, subiendo y bajando aun con la ropa encima, acariciándolo por demasía. No se quejaba, no podía poner resistencia si los muslos de una pelirroja empezaban a contraerse contra sus hombros y la entrepierna de la misma empezaba a moverse en su espalda, si bien el dolor volvería, no podía quejarse por este tipo de descuidados.

Masajeaba, o mejor dicho, le masturbaba con lentitud, excitándolo de sobremanera, cerraba los ojos, darle el control a una mujer puede ser la decisión más correcta que puede hacer un hombre, y no se podía odiar por ello, desde un inicio él sólo fue un objeto de placer para ella, y ella también lo era para él. Siempre es mejor recibir.

Respiraba profundamente, agobiado por estas sensaciones en su cuerpo; podía jurar que de momento a otro no podrían contenerse, no lo podría hacer si ésta no dejaba de jugar con su miembro y ella en son de juego seductor subía su mano a la boca y relamía, una y otra vez. Y sí, Itachi no se contuvo por mucho.

La tomó de las manos, y ella que lo rodeaba por la espalda terminó afianzada a él como si fuera abrazo, e inmediatamente, se puso de pie y tomó sus piernas y las colocó en sus flancos, sujetándola y cargándola se la llevó a la cama.

La dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, y se le subió encima tomando sus brazos para que no se moviera, se vieron a los ojos, ella le miraba fingiendo inocencia, él seriamente. Ahora le tocaba a él jugar con su entrepierna de la pelirroja, y ella sabía que nunca tendría las de ganar cuando Itachi llevaba su boca a aquel botón femenino de placer, porque todo era una locura después de ello.

\- _Ngh, ngh…_ \- se le escuchaba jadear. - _¡Ah!, ¡ah! ¡Espe…! ¡ngh! –_ se le escuchaba protestar y después callar.

Todo se traducía a locura e imaginación, palabras inconclusas, pues al final siempre se callaban.

* * *

Una noche, cuando ella jadeaba incesantemente debajo de él y él se contenía en cada movimiento, antes de perder el control y su mano se enredaba con el collar de la pelirroja, el moreno no podía callarse, no cuando ella empezaba ya a llorar por la agitación. Ella gime, él respira erráticamente, comparten la excitación de sus cuerpos, el calor sube y la imaginación se acaba con una ahogada exclamación. Él no la suelta, la abraza por la espalda, ella se aferra a sus brazos, dejándose abrazar, cerrando por fin los ojos, mientras que el quien la abraza hunde su nariz en su cabello rojizo, quedando encima de ella para poder descansar de que el orgasmo por fin concluya.

Y cuando todo pasa, sus cuerpos se repelen y se alejan rápidamente, se callan y se echan a dormir, pero antes de que ella coloque las sabanas sobre su adolorido cuerpo, el pelinegro se sienta en la esquina de la cama, quiere sus lentes, su vista está agotada más que su cuerpo. Saori lo ve curiosa, y con temor de romper la atmosfera que han creado estos meses, duda de hablar, pero antes de tomar una resolución, el moreno vuelve la mirada hacia ella.

– Me puedes alcanzar los lentes que están a la mesita de noche, por favor. – dijo, encorvado ante la oscuridad de sus propios ojos.

– Claro. – respondió, y tomando acción, tomó los lentes de la mesita de noche y acercándose a él, le tendió los lentes para que los tomara, pero él no lo notó por lo que Saori se vio obligada a tocarle la espalda para que se percatara de ello, e Itachi rápidamente respondió al gesto y tomó los lentes, y al momento agradeciéndole.

Él se colocó los lentes y parpadeando repetidamente, llevó su mirarda a ella, quien aún estaba atrás de él, observándolo, curiosa.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó

– Deberías ir con el optometrista, conozco a uno muy bueno. – respondió ella manteniéndole la mirada.

– Quedaré ciego a la larga, ¿para qué prolongarlo? – dijo sin darle importancia a sus mismas palabras.

– Tengo un familiar que le gusta hacerse el muerto, y de tantas veces que lo hacía poco nos importó cuando realmente se estaba muriendo. – respondió para sí misma, también sin darle importancia a sus palabras; Itachi miró confundido a la pelirroja, que evadió su mirada.

– ¿A qué viene esto?

– A nada, sólo recordé que el único mañana que nos depara es la muerte, sea anunciada o no…, mañana podrías morir aun no estando ciego, pero igual morirás: no hay más. Estamos condenados al presente.

– Pero hablar de un mañana es algo que en sí aún no existe, el pasado ya no es y el presente pesa… – de repente el moreno empezó a reírse, divertido.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó molesta la pelirroja que volvió a verlo.

– Esto me recordó al Sombrerero, a la Liebre de Marzo y el Lirón, condenados por siempre al presente. – respondió una vez que cesó la risa.

– Condenados al presente hasta que Alicia llegue a la hora del té.

– ¿Estaremos nosotros también condenados a la espera de una Alicia que nos permita el vivir el "después", el futuro? – ante su pregunta, la joven se inclinó sopesadamente, frunciendo el entrecejo y arrugando las sabanas que cubrían la cama.

– Espero y no, esperaría en vano… - susurró cabizbaja y molesta. – Odio esperar.

– Dicen que la paciencia es una virtud.

– Virtud que perdí hace tiempo.

El silencio se hizo presente, ambos se limitaron a callar; no hay que profundizar, todos odian esperar. Itachi también lo hacía, pero aun así, él era paciente y esperaba, esperaba aunque fuera demasiado tarde, aun había esperanza en él, pero al ver a la pelirroja fruncir molesta su boca y en silencio, la duda creció aún más.

– ¿Cómo se llama el optometrista? Creo que iré a visitarle, me gusta verte muecas cuando algo te molesta, aun no quiero estar ciego, no ahora. – habló para liberar la tensión, esperando las rabietas de la pelirroja que al escucharlo empezó ligeramente a reírse.

– ¿Eso es un cumplido? Gracias, pero no. Mejor quédate ciego.

– Lo digo en serio, tus rabietas al hablar de la tv y la música son lo mejor para empezar gustando de este mundo por las mañanas.

– Mira que no puedo decir lo mismo al verte reír de mí en las mañanas. Déjate de estupideces, y mejor vete al psiquiatra, que yo no lidio con locos. – ante lo dicho, Itachi empezó a reírse estruendosamente, tanto que cayó de la esquina de la cama, restándole importancia a la fémina que empezaba a propinarle punta pies, molesta. - ¿De qué te ríes?

– ¿Lidiar con locos? – dijo aun entre risas, tratando de controlarse. – Y ¿quién no lo está? – una vez tranquilo, se reincorporó y se sentó enfrenté de la pelirroja que mordía su labio inferior, indignada y muy molesta. – ¿Quién no está loco, Saori, quién?

– ¿Estás diciendo que todos somos unos locos?

– Exacto.

– Entonces, – y le tomó del rostro, chocando sus narices. – por ende, ¿nadie lo está? Y al nadie estar loco o sufrir de locura, ¿la Locura no existe?

– Tú misma lo dijiste, la locura no existe, no existe como condición determinada, o algo así… – la tomó de la mano que tomaba su rostro, expectante de su reacción. – Pero si te parece, ¿por qué no pretender estarlo para justificar nuestros actos? Prefiero justificarme en la locura que en la razón, porque la razón me parece más distante y oscura, y con estos ojos no puedo vislumbrarla y no quiero hacerlo.

– No lo hagas… – dijo en susurro

– No es la gran cosa. – Una lágrima surcó su pálida mejilla. – Te ahorrarás de ver cosas horribles. Tu astigmatismo te protege de ver cosas horribles y es mejor así, ocúltate y no veas, nada bueno hay. – otra lágrima cayó y sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas, obligándola a bajar la mirada para ya no verle a los ojos.

– Pero esas cosas seguirán allí, las vea o no.

– Tú lo has propuesto: pretendamos, simplemente ignorar que existen. – Saori agachó la cabeza, observaba las sabanas mojadas por sus lágrimas, muerde sus labios confusa… nunca había llorado enfrente de alguien…

Nunca.

– Dime, ¿qué fue lo que viste? – se acercó más a ella, su pecho desnudo contra el de Saori, y lentamente levantó su rostro para observarla aún más de cerca, mucho más.

– Antes… yo creía en un Dios, me habían educado en una religión en la cual aquel Dios es lo que llena lo que falta, lo que cura y resuelve, un dios que respondía; yo le quería mucho, pues yo juraba poder hablar con él, el me respondía cuando le preguntaba algo, siempre, antes de dormir, platicaba con él; pero, cuando el dejó de responder descubrí que él jamás existió, que jamás me respondió a mis preguntas y a mis pedidos, él no era todopoderoso. Fue entonces cuando conocí la falta, de dios o de sentido que hay en este mundo, descubrí que al no ver nada que fundamente esta vida, al hombre sólo le caben las mentiras. Sólo hay mentiras, sólo hay eso. Temblamos ante la incertidumbre de sabernos estar sin certezas, saber que…

– … sólo queda creer que son verdad y hacerlas pasar por eso. – completó Itachi. - ¿Qué pasó para que te dieras cuenta de eso? Y perdona mi intromisión... – Saori negó con la cabeza, le molestaba, sí, pero comenzó sentir una gran necesidad de decirlo ¿cuánto tiempo se había mantenido callada?

– Las promesas de mi abuela, promesas que jamás se cumplieron; la esperanza que sólo me ilusionó y la espera que me atormentó por más de 9 años. Yo sólo tenía 5 años cuando me prometieron volver, cuando mi abuela me prometió que un día ellos regresarían, la fe que tenía en que ese dios a que me cumpliera mi deseo, mi único capricho y anhelo. Conocí la falta del poder de dios y el de los hombres, ni la promesa cabe. Sólo mentiras y nada más. – ante lo dicho Itachi se limitó a callar, ella no decía que lo que en sí encontró fue esa falta, esa soledad, soledad que Itachi pudo reconocer en Saori y que ella misma se mentía al no querer reconocer aquello y no la culpaba, él tampoco quería reconocerlo…

Se distanció de ella, le dio su espacio y se poniéndose de pie salió de la habitación a preparar un amargo café y un té de azahares. Y estando frente al agua hirviendo, Itachi dejó escapar una furtiva lágrima que se mezclaba con el agua y el vapor; mientras que una pelirroja sollozaba en silencio, llena de ira e impotencia.

Esa noche, después de todo, nadie tomaría té y café.

…

Cuando llegó el mañana y se colaba por la ventana, Saori se levantó e ignorando que Itachi estaba allí acostado, observándola en silencio, se acercó a la ventana, removió las cortinas y abrió la ventana con rudeza, dejando ver lo claro del cielo a las 7 am., mareándose del mismo translucido azul y el fresco clima de la mañana. Sus pechos estaban descubiertos, sintió el frio tocar su piel expuesta, pero ignoró aquella sensación y se recargó, dándole la espalda a la ventana para encarar a Itachi que en ningún momento la dejó de observarla firmemente.

El viento meció los mechones rebeldes de la pelirroja, el viento se coló entre las sabanas y rozaron la piel morena de Itachi. Intercambiaron miradas, callaron al decir sólo llanas palabras. Acordaron no mencionar lo que en la madrugada discutieron, pretendiendo que nada pasó.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía callar.

Saori se encaminó hacia la salida, necesitaba una ducha fría y cuando tomó el perno de la puerta para acceder al baño, Itachi se precipitó a su lado y tomando la mano de Saori, él preguntó lo que debió callar.

– ¿Quieres que te lave la espalda? – Saori sólo se limitó a observar la mano del pelinegro sobre la suya.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, últimamente siento mi cuerpo más sucio que de costumbre… - y giró el perno, invitando a Itachi a entrar.

Se abrió la llave, el agua corrió por sus cuerpos desnudos; Su pequeña espalda contra el abdomen del moreno, era tomada entre los brazos del pelinegro, el agua helada la hacía contraerse contra él, mientras que él lavaba su piel y la presionaba aún más contra él, tomaba el jabón líquido y lo frotaba en el pelirrojo cabello, para después y con cuidado, frotarlo en sus pequeños senos, masajeando levemente los pezones, bajando hasta la entrepierna, tenía que dejar todo impecable, eliminar las huellas que él hace unas horas le había dejado.

Ella gemía, se ponía de puntitas y se aferraba a su brazo.

– Frota más, aun no… - decía entre gemidos reprimidos, sintiendo la mano segura de Itachi y el agua helada recorrer su vientre. Cuando Itachi se detuvo y acercó la cabeza a la regadera para mojarse el cabello, Saori dio media vuelta y de puntitas le tomó de los hombros para ponerlo a su altura, ella le susurró:

– ¿Quieres que también quite de tu cuerpo mis besos? – seductoramente relamió sus labios.

– ¿Para que lo llene con unos nuevos besos? Sí, sí quiero. – dijo tomándola de la cintura, acercando esa pequeña y siempre suplicante boquita a sus labios, sintiendo cómo sus pequeñas manos recorrían sus costados y le acariciaban como nunca lo habían acariciado. Y repitiendo lo que ya estaban acostumbrados a hacer, hicieron nuevamente el amor en la regadera, desperdiciando jabón y mucha agua.

Aquel día era sábado, ninguno de los dos trabajaba, por lo que todo fue muy lento; ella se cambió de ropa enfrente de él y él hizo lo mismo, Itachi nunca la veía al amanecer, ella nunca lo veía despertar a su lado, pero hoy era diferente. ¿Qué había diferente?

Se estaban conociendo, todos los pasos que se saltaron, apenas estaban comenzando.

Saori estaba sorprendida por el tatuaje de Itachi que tenía en una parte de su pierna izquierda, eran cuervos volando con fuego negro en las alas. Tantas noches y nunca lo había notado; pero ella no era la única que se daba cuenta de algo muy obvio, Itachi notó que ese dije de escorpión que ella nunca se quitaba tenía inscrita la palabra "corazón".

Como de costumbre Itachi se metió a la cocina y preparó un sencillo desayuno, sin olvidar el té para Saori. Ambos degustaron los alimentos en silencio, la tv estaba apagada, la radio por igual. El silencio se volvía menos violento y accesible.

– ¿De qué trabajas? – preguntó la pelirroja, evitando verlo a la cara. Itachi se sorprendió, de las pocas veces que charlaban, él siempre empezaba primero, no obstante, respondió con una gran sonrisa ante la pregunta, ambos nunca se lo habían preguntado.

– Soy Ingeniero de sistemas computacionales. Trabajo como supervisor de un proyecto en línea de sorteos millonarios para gente que ama gastar su dinero en boletos; básicamente estoy a cargo del programa en línea de la compañía. – dijo con una pequeña y amarga sonrisa, pero ya no agregó más, sólo esperó a que ella hablara.

– Soy quiropráctica, trabajo en el hospital que está en el lado poniente sur de la ciudad. Estoy en el área de recuperación y cuidados. – dijo ella para después sorber de su té caliente. – Aunque normalmente siempre atiendo a ancianos que se quejan de todo.

– Eso explica muchas cuestiones cuando me acaricias. – agregó divertido.

– Uhm. – expresó irritada la pelirroja. – Bueno, al menos sabes arreglar computadoras. Lo que me hace recordar que la pc de escritorio me ha dejado de funcionar.

– Mis servicios no son gratis. – le recordó Itachi mientras comía de una pieza de pan.

– Te recuerdo que mis masajes tampoco lo son. – sonrió orgullosa.

– ¿Estas proponiéndome algo indecente tan temprano? – dijo con una ceja levantada, serio al respecto.

– No lo sé… - tentó a decir Saori, ella reconocía que las mujeres suelen decir y hacer cosas realmente innecesarias, pero no podía negar su naturaleza, y la naturaleza de los hombres de seguir a la mujeres, Adam era más culpable que Eva sólo por eso.

– Bien, iré a tu departamento el viernes por la tarde, y arreglaré tu equipo, después te pediré algo a cambio. – determinó Itachi al terminar su café, pero hubo algo que a Saori no le gustaba en esa propuesta, y no era la incertidumbre del saber cuál sería su pedido, sino…

– ¿Mi departamento? – preguntó preocupada e inquieta.

– Sí, ¿hay algún problema con ello? – Itachi normalmente ignoraba el hecho de que siempre se reunían en su departamento y que ella nunca le haya llevado al suyo, entendía que las mujeres suelen ser más precavidas en cuidar sus apariencias, pero al ver ese rostro de preocupación lo inquietó de más y se osó a preguntar: - ¿Vives con un familiar o amiga? – pero Saori negó con la cabeza, y le vio a los ojos seriamente.

– Vivo sola, aún… - se muerde los labios, culpable. – No te lo había dicho, pero… tengo novio, tres años de relación.

Itachi miró incrédulo, y poniéndose de pie se alejó del comedor y de la pelirroja, y a los 5 minutos volvió al comedor donde Saori le miraba dar de vueltas, inquieto. Él se detiene y la observa duramente.

– Vete.

Ella obedece en silencio, no sin antes azotar con fuerza la puerta. Itachi la ve partir, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser el segundo en esto? Cae de bruces al suelo, mira hacia la pared, pared que antes cargaba una fotografía y las lágrimas de coraje empiezan a brotar.

– Ahora, ¿en qué diferente soy a él, _Izumi_?

* * *

FIN CAP. II

Por fin, me retrase por cuestiones laborales y escolares D': una disculpa a todos. El siguiente cap. Lo subo dentro de unos días, ya tengo más de la mitad.

¿Lewis Carrol? Jejeje, me vi completamente influenciada por retomarlo, hace unos días me fui a ver la peli de Burton y carajos, no dudé en ponerlo como referencia, y ese dialogo fue totalmente random, no lo tenía contemplado pero la inspiración llegó a mis dedos xD me disculpo por eso, la dejé porque me gustó más que el ya antes planeado (ay u.u).

* Ingeniero de sistemas computacionales, en un inicio Itachi iba a ser novelista, pero como conocí a un chico ingeniero y me dio ganas de hacerlo así, literalmente porque ese chico es muy tranquilo, serio y carácter muy afable, y todos sus amigos comparten rasgos de ese tipo, así que es ideal para un itachi abstraído. Saori como quiropráctica porque… no lo sé… xD sólo fue una ocurrencia mía y de momento. Así que todas esas partes de las espaldas me las tuve que investigar porque yo de eso no sé nada x.x Las correcciones son bienvenidas :D

¿Reviews? ¿mano ayuda? ¿observación? ¿consejo u sugerencia?

Nos vemos~


	3. Le petite mort

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto

 _Espero y sea de su agrado._

* * *

 **Cap. III Le Petite Mort**

Fueron dos semanas enteras en las que ninguno de los dos se detuvo a observarse mutuamente en la estación del metro subterráneo, fingiendo demencia, fingiendo que no se conocen, porque en efecto, ninguno de los dos se conocía realmente; pero Saori llegó a decirlo para sus adentros _nadie realmente cree conocerse_ o eso murmuraba mientras le veía de reojo y escabullía de la presencia de éste. Había días en las que Saori hacia cosas que nunca haría, contradiciéndose y retraduciéndose en otra persona, mutando cada día. Tanto nuestros cuerpos cambian, como también lo que nos hace ser aquellos que reconocemos en el espejo. Había días en que sencillamente no reconoces aquella figura que se refleja en el espejo: no nos conocemos realmente, porque jamás veremos nuestras verdaderas caras, y sólo hay ilusiones en el espejo, una imagen que construimos y que otros construyen alrededor de nosotros.

Saori estaba convencida, indignada, de que aquella perfección divina no es de alcance para alguien como ellos dos. No es que pretenda ser dios o algo similar, sólo quedaba la zozobra de no ser lo que ella ya creía ser. Esa imagen se resquebrajaba, él era quien la violentaba, el quien la obligaba a replantearse cada mañana, en su solitaria habitación, en su fría cama si estaba bien ser como ya es, y al termino de verse en el espejo por prolongados segundos se metía a la ducha, asqueada. Era una mujer muy pecaminosa, pensar en aquel moreno cuando su novio la tocaba en la mejilla y le sonreía cándidamente.

Ella no sabía qué estaba mal, puesto que todo ya estaba mal desde un inicio, ¿en qué afectaba el tener una pareja sentimental concreta a lo que ellos dos consensuaron? ¿No habían callado para ahorrarse problemas externos y por qué ahora, al saberlo, él la ignoraba? Ella tampoco conocía mucho de él, de hecho, lo único que sabía de aquel hombre llamado Itachi era misterioso y terriblemente amable con todos y sobre todo con ella. Era un hombre que nadie podía despreciarle y eso lo supo cuando descubrió que no podía ser indiferente con él; era un hombre que a pesar de que se aparta del resto, eso lo aproximaba más a ellos; serio y tranquilo: silencioso, y los silenciosos son los que más quieren gritar.

Saori a penas conocía lo básico de él: amaba leer y su autor favorito era Lewis Carrol, era ingeniero en sistemas y tenía una muy mala vista y que muchas veces se rehusaba a usar lentes lo que le producía muchas jaquecas y migraña, una migraña que siempre le obligaba a despertarse muy de mañana, pues ya no podía conciliar el sueño y menos cuando ella dormía al otro extremo de la cama y que por lo mismo, desayunaba temprano y el café que se preparaba era extremadamente dulce muy a pesar de su serio semblante; sí, Itachi amaba las cosas dulces. No obstante, ella no podría decir aquello si alguien le preguntase cómo es aquel amante con el que cada noche se revuelca… Saori sólo atinaría a decir que aquel hombre era, más que nada, lamentable y encantador.

Saori no sabía qué hacer exactamente; si bien, está traicionando a su novio, pero también ¿estaba traicionando esa superflua confianza con Itachi? Negó con la cabeza, molesta. Ella jamás accedió a serle una buena mujer más allá de la lujuria y pasión. Era un común acuerdo, lo único que los relacionaba era el deseo de perturbarse mutuamente con caricias y placer desmedido, injustificado.

O de eso ella staba convencida.

Se recargó en la mesa de su comedor, eran las 8:00 pm y se sentía contrariada, un viernes por la noche sola y en silencio. En silencio con sus pensamientos y recuerdos. La culpa se sentía brotar desde su pecho y escapar de sus labios en suspiros agobiados, tremulantes; recapacitaba culpable e inocente a la vez.

Había engañado a su novio más de 10 veces con el mismo hombre, pero él ni se enteraba de ello y ni lo sospechaba, su novio confiaba en ella más de lo que ella podía soportar, ¿es que no le preocupaba que huyera de su departamento a reunirse con un hombre que se había topado en las líneas del subterráneo? No había dudas, ni reclamos. La culpa era de él y no de ella.

 _Injusto_ , sí, qué injusto era pensar así… la mala siempre terminaba siendo ella.

Frunció el entrecejo y corrió por su teléfono celular, marcó un número que tenía sin registrar en sus contactos y esperó tras la línea que aquel le contestara, y ello no tardó.

\- _Habla Itachi Uchiha._ – una voz se escuchó.

\- Soy Saori. – respondió la pelirroja. – No me cuelgues. – se precipitó a decir. Itachi sólo afirmó con un sencillo _sí_. – Itachi, no sé qué te ha molestado, pero si fue el hecho de que no te dijera que tenía una pareja no es problema mío. Mi intención nunca fue hablar de mi vida personal contigo, nunca lo quise hacer, pero lo he hecho y entiendo. No, de hecho, no entiendo por qué te rehúsas ahora de verme a los ojos, pero necesito escuchar tu motivo. – La pelirroja hizo una larga pausa, tomó respiración y se preparó, – ¿Quieres que dejé de buscarte? Porque de decir sí, tú también dejarás de buscarme e ignoraremos que en las noches me hacías el amor y te me ofrecías sin pudor alguno y yo ofrecía mi cuerpo al tuyo, sin esperar dulces palabras, sin exigir cariño. Responde si vale la pena seguir humillándonos.

La pregunta fue clara, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta inmediata por parte del pelinegro. Saori sacudía el pie izquierdo inquieta ante su larga espera por una respuesta.

\- _Humillarnos…_ \- se escuchó su voz dubitativa tras el teléfono. – _¿Qué hay de tu novio? Dejemos de pensar egoístamente y pensemos en él, ¿qué hay de él?_

\- Lo que haga con él es asunto mío. – respondió con determinación. - Te pregunto por ti y yo, por lo que hacemos, no me hables de lo moralmente correcto porque en esta charla y en lo que hemos estado haciendo anteriormente, lo moral ni siquiera entra en la discusión. Respóndeme.

\- _En efecto, tienes razón. Preocuparnos por él a estas alturas sería suerte de hipócritas, nunca quise conocer más de ti y tú de mí, al principio no me interesaba; no obstante, esto se ha complicado demasiado y, creo que ya lo sabes, tengo muchos problemas para conciliar el sueño._

La llamada se cortó.

\- ¡Yo también los tengo! – aun respondió, exasperada.

Dejando a Saori en silencio, sujetando aun el teléfono cerca de su oído, esperando a que devolviese la llamada y respondiera realmente a su pregunta. Esperó en vano _. Cómo odiaba esperar._

La noche llegó a su edificio y a su departamento, la tranquila soledad de una noche normal, de una noche con la PC apagada y el celular en la mesita de noche, vibrando y vibrando por los mensajes que le llegaban sin parar, de seguro se trataba de sus compañeras de trabajo o tal vez era su novio que cada noche le enviaba un afectuoso mensaje de buenas noches, pero que casi siempre no respondía. Ella nunca respondía mensajes de esa índole, su novio ya lo sabía y por ello mismo no había reclamos. Saori veía el techo de su pieza, tendida boca arriba y con las sabanas apenas cubriéndole parte de su cuerpo mientras la ventana estaba abierta y el aire que se colaba sacudiendo las cortinas, ventilando la habitación, dejándola sentir el fresco de la noche.

Qué insólito era estar cansada y no poder dormir, qué desafortunado era sufrir insomnio cuando no se tiene con quien pasar el rato. Qué descaro el suyo en creer que necesitaba a aquel hombre para poder conciliar el sueño. Qué rabia darse cuenta de que la compañía que empezó sólo por lo placentero y dispensable, terminase en algo complicado y muy necesario. Saori veía ensimismada el techo o, mejor dicho, nada. ¿Dónde estaba su novio en esta noche tan solitaria? ¿Por qué no venía a visitarla al menos una vez en la semana a colmarla de cariño y si no, de maltratos y regaños por su maldita lujuria? No importaba el motivo, sólo que viniera –su novio o él– y preparase un sencillo te instantáneo de bolsitas.

Se retorció entre las sabanas, esta noche estaba muy caliente.

Abruptamente se puso de pie, marchó a su cocina y se preparó un sencillo te mientras veía perdida por la pequeña ventana de la cocina. Era una noche muy fría, pero soportable.

La noche transcurrió y un nuevo día llegó, Saori acostumbrada a levantarse a las 6:30am sin necesidad de alarma, se prepara para otro día de trabajo. Tan normal y aburrido, tanto que sin darse cuenta su jornada laboral terminaba y sus compañeras de trabajo, como siempre, la arrastraron a un famoso café del centro de la ciudad. No pone resistencia, sólo acepta en silencio y con la mirada cansada anda por el camino, escuchando las agotadoras charlas de sus compañeras con respecto a su vida amorosa. Saori sonríe ligeramente, ellas no saben que el amor hoy en día es irrelevante.

La cafetería, siempre abarrotada de clientes, ruidos y olores exquisitos, estaba colocada muy al centro, y Saori, desde su asiento, veía a través de los cristales a las personas pasar, observaba en particular el suave andar de una muchachilla de hermosos ojos violetas por la avenida, su falda volando, mostrando sus piernas blancas, el viento meneando sus largos mechones negros jugaban con el escenario de la calle de la ciudad nublada y con pronósticos de lluvia. Abstraída, seguía con la mirada aquella linda jovencita, tan pura e inocente, tan hermosa. Una virgen.

\- ¡Ey, Saori! – le habló una de sus amigas, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sorprendida volvió su mirada hacia ésta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras que el resto de sus amigas la miraban expectantes.

\- No escuché la pregunta. - dijo sincera

\- Oh, Saori. Últimamente pareces muy distraída. ¿Pasó algo con tu novio? ¿Te está engañando con otra? – preguntó sin malicia, sólo con curiosidad innecesaria. Saori frunció el entrecejo, y sus compañeras de trabajo adivinaron que de ella no podrían sacar ninguna otra palabra.

\- Bueno, bueno, olvida lo anterior. – se disculpó con falsa seriedad. – Mejor dinos qué opinas de la Sra. Makoto, la recepcionista.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? No suelo en detenerme a conocer el historial de cada uno de los que trabajan en el hospital.

\- ¡¿No lo sabes?! – cuestionó indignada otra, Saori se limitó a afirmarlo con un ligero gesto, no es como si le importara saber qué le había pasado a una de las recepcionistas. – La mandaron a llamar a comparecer ante el jurado, para un divorcio por culpa.

\- Su esposo se enteró que lo engañaba con el joven médico de urgencias, y reunió pruebas suficientes para demandarla y quitarle la custodia de sus hijos.

\- ¿Qué tonta, no? – exclamó la primera, para después llevar el caliente café a sus labios. - ¡Qué estúpida mujer! Ni siquiera pudo ocultar su amorío.

\- ¡Exacto! Si hubiera sido más precavida nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. – dijo la que se había mantenido en silencio mientras meneaba con la cuchara su té chai. – Cuando una mujer tiene amantes debe ser doblemente más inteligente.

\- Sin duda, una mujer debe cuidarse el doble que el hombre, porque al final, la mujer siempre termina siendo la puta, mires donde lo mires. – opinó una de las tres. Saori se limitó a escucharlas y asentir con la cabeza, odiaba admitirlo, pero a veces sus amigas decían cosas acertadas.

\- Pero hay que reconocer una cosa más – habló la primera, con cierta voz de mando. – Ese nuevo médico es un rico pastel que también me gustaría comer. Entiendo que lo haya engañado, yo también engañaría a mi prometido por él. Aunque ciertamente no soy muy valiente para hacerlo.

Sí, en una plática femenina, el nombre de los amantes o de los objetos de deseo no tenían nombre, sólo eran los incansables "Él", y hablar de _comérselos_ era un argot recurrente y que a Saori no le desagradaba del todo. _Comer_ , claro, a veces ella tenía mucha hambre de carne masculina; carne caliente y viva, carne que sacia y alimenta a las bestias para convertirlas en mujeres, porque una señorita profanada se convierte en una bestia, y de bestia a mujer, ¡qué gracioso! Las mujeres y sus concepciones propias llenas de metáforas. Las mujeres daban miedo, el ser siempre silenciadas y castigas, han aprendido a hablar más que con la voz. Histéricas, las mujeres están todas locas; pensó. Miró tras la ventana, ella no era la excepción. Levantó su mirada, pensando en él, y como si lo invocara con sus poderes de bruja, él apareció, pero ello no era sorpresa, Itachi acostumbraba comprar en esta cafetería el pan y pasteles que tanto degustaba por las mañanas con su dulcísimo y empalagoso café. Él no la notó, se siguió de largo hasta el mostrador. Su mala vista a veces era una ventaja, sonrió amargadamente y bajó la cabeza.

\- Miren, ese chico no está nada mal. – dijo una de sus compañeras hacia el resto que obedientemente siguieron su mirada y se toparon con el moreno.

\- Quitémosle esos feos lentes y otra camisa y sería de mi tipo.

\- No, esos lentes le hacen ver más centrado y sexy. – opinó otra con una sonrisilla traviesa.

\- Se equivocan, desnudo es mucho más atractivo… - dijo en susurró Saori, aun cabizbaja. Sus compañeras al escucharla murmurar, volvieron hacia ella su atención.

\- ¿Saori? ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó en voz alta

\- ¿Te sientes mal, Saori?

La pelirroja alzó la frente, él la miró por el rabillo de sus ojos negros. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Se vieron desde lo lejos, él se esforzaba para obtener mejor imagen de ella sentada alrededor de sus amigas, siendo ella la que más resaltaba por su singular mirar, un mirar que ocultaban sus emociones; ella le vio perfectamente desde lo lejos, esas posturas, se miraba cansado y con sueño. Ambos se veían tan miserables.

\- Joven, el dinero por favor. – pidió con gentileza la empleada tras el mostrador, Itachi rápidamente volvió su atención y pagó con rapidez. Agradeció el servicio y regalándole otra mirada a Saori, salió de la cafetería.

\- ¿Le conoces? – Preguntó interesada una de sus amigas.

\- Sí, aunque sólo de vista. – respondió estoica, sólo lo conocía por lo que había visto de él, pero en sí, no lo conocía en absoluto. Sólo eran dos desconocidos con los mismos problemas de insomnio.

Poco tiempo de lo sucedido, salieron por fin de la cafetería y sus amigas acordaron en ir a un bar para animar el inicio de semana, pero Saori desistió de acompañarlas alegando que le dolía la cabeza, ellas no insistieron y se marcharon. Ahora, ella estaba ahí, en una de las principales calles de la ciudad, observando el cielo repleto de nubes. Suspiró cansada, a tan sólo unas cuadras estaba el edificio de aquel Uchiha, pero sin duda no volvería, aun cuando quisiese hacerlo. Tiene una reputación que cuidar, o eso se decía en su interior. Caminó a paso lento, tomaría el subterráneo e iría a su casa a tomar un caliente baño de burbujas y descansaría de estos molestos pensamientos que la llenaban de culpa.

Ese era su plan, aunque siendo sinceros, el plan se vio frustrado cuando cierto pelinegro siguió sus pasos. Ella volvía su mirada hacia atrás, él estaba ahí parado, taciturno y en silencio. Ella caminaba, él la seguía. ¿Qué juego era éste?

\- Si no me dejas de seguir, llamaré a la policía: Esto es acoso. – dijo sin volver la mirada hacia él, a paso veloz. Ella lo haría.

\- Qué suerte tienen las mujeres, servicios policiales especiales. – respondió con igual enojo. Tentando su suerte.

\- Qué suerte tienen los chicos, sentirse ofendidos por no tener algo que en sí no necesitan. – respondió con desprecio.

\- Explícate.

\- De ninguna manera, explícate tú primero.

\- Mencionaste la palabra humillación, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Estás tan ciego que no te das cuenta? No humillamos a mi novio con nuestras acciones… él no tiene nada que ver aquí. Nos humillamos a nosotros mismos. – respondió como si fuera la gran obviedad del mundo, aun sin detener su paso y verlo a los ojos, no obstante, Itachi posó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja para detuviera su andar y Saori no tardó el girarse sobre sus tacones para afrontarlo directamente.

\- Lo estuve pensando muy seriamente. – habló, desviando su mirada de la imponente mirada que le dirigía Saori. – No hay crimen si no hay testigos, por lo tanto, no hay castigo por nuestros actos si nadie nos ve. Es una reflexión sencilla, pero muy útil. Además, cada día pierdo más la vista y mayormente en el sexo te la pasas con los ojos cerrados. Ninguno de los dos ha visto nada, no entiendo a lo que te refieres con "humillarnos".

\- Los hombres son tan simples. – dijo agotada, pero con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, verlo tan serio y decir aquello no cuadraba muy bien, pero tenía que reconocerlo, verlo así era encantador. – Te olvidas de algo, no hay crimen sin culpa.

\- Te responderé con la jerga que ustedes, las mujeres, utilizan en sus charlas intimas: La culpa se debe de comer. Toda, completitamente toda. – terminó elevando en su serio semblante una sonrisa traviesa, ¿era por el sentido tan obsceno o por el doble sentido que puede adquirir esa frase? Saori sonrío ante aquel pequeño juego, no podía responder más que con una sonrisa lasciva.

Saori dio una media vuelta sobre sus tacones y se encaminó al subterráneo, ladeaba la cabeza a ambos lados, lúdica seductora, indicando a Itachi que la siguiera pero que guardara cierta distancia, que nadie los viese andar juntos. Como lo habían dicho sus amigas, las mujeres deben ser doblemente más inteligentes para que nadie las descubriese, porque de no ser así, este juego concluiría. Ninguno de los dos quería, a pesar de que una cargaba la cruz de ser una puta, a pesar de que el otro sería el patán ventajista que todas las señoritas señalarían. Poco importaba realmente, ella abrazaría esa cruz y él no vería aquellos dedos penitenciarios. No mientras lo coman todo y no dejen ni una migaja sobre la mesa.

La lluvia mojó toda la ciudad, y las ratas se escondieron en las alcantarillas del metro-subterráneo que compartía una similitud tremenda con las alcantarillas: todas están infestadas de ratas, o eso le parecía a Saori que corrió hacia los andenes del metro, mojada. Muy mojada. Su corta falda pegada a sus muslos, su camisa azul dejando ver sus pequeños senos. Hoy no traía sostén y de eso muchos hombres que también se refugiaban de la lluvia se habían dado cuenta. La miraban con recelo, no querían llamar la atención, pero Saori lo sabía, sabía muy bien que hombres de todas las edades la veían suciamente como aquel anciano y aquel oficinista, sin olvidar a aquella adolescente que mordía su labio, fascinada con la vista que la pelirroja le daba. Pero Saori ignoraba las pasiones que desataba, al único que quería mostrárselo era al quien unos metros atrás la observaba en silencio, aquel que fingía observar el reloj, pero que se perdía en la pequeña figura de una pelirroja que se abrazaba así misma por el frío de la lluvia. Él por igual estaba mojado, temblando de frío, pero con una alarmante calentura.

Las bocinas del vagón avisaron su llegada, la multitud se acercó a las líneas amarillas para abordar los vagones. Saori dirigió su mirada hacia Itachi, indicándole a que la siguiera ahí dentro, que le esperaba. Obedeció diligente, ella entró al vagón primero, él la alcanzaría ahí dentro, y una vez dentro, él se colocó la capucha de su sudadera y la buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró al final del vagón, en aquel lugar donde los vagones se conectan. Estaba a reventar, tenía que empujar al resto de los pasajeros con cierta discreción, llegar a ella no fue fácil, pero también fue excitante. Llegó por detrás, Saori se quedó contra la pared y contra él. Arrinconada entre desconocidos y él, la mayoría les daban la espalda, otros a sus lados con sus celulares en mano y con audífonos, perdidos es aquella pequeña pantalla táctil, presentes pero ausentes. Escenario perfecto para dos desconocidos.

Itachi la tomó de la cadera y la acercó a su pelvis, revisaba por el rabillo de sus ojos: un hombre veía su correo electrónico en el celular. Lentamente, su mano derecha se aventuraba cautelosa por los firmes muslos de la pelirroja que se afianzaba a su vez al brazo del moreno, aquella mano la acariciaba cándidamente, si avanzaba más arriba no aseguraba guardar silencio para siempre, y se contuvo cuando la otra mano de Itachi se elevaba dentro de su camisa a sus pechos. Tembló por la electrizante sensación de unos dedos tocar sobre su ropa interior en aquella infame parte femenina. Jugaba con ella, con su cuerpo, en un lugar público. Itachi apretaba el pequeño seno, un anciano estornudó, Itachi no se detuvo, aquel estornudo le brindó más confianza, y aventurero, frotó sus dedos aun sobre la ropa interior de Saori quien no tardó en ofrecer un respingo que tuvo que callar con su mano suelta.

Subió el nivel, aumentaron los gemidos silenciados, se retorcía entre el pequeño espacio, él ya le había quitado sus pantys y ahora estaban en el suelo. Respiración caliente sobre su nuca, él parecía disfrutarlo más, los hombres y mujeres a su lado seguían sin darse cuenta, tal parece que aquí todo el mundo estaba ausente excepto ellos dos y aquel preadolescente que veía anonado la escena, en silencio cual morboso fisgón, que sin poder participar se conformaba con observar. A Itachi no le preocupaba, en cambio a Saori sí, pues el púbero mirón podría sacar el celular y fotografiarlos, sin embargo, Itachi la calmaba diciéndole al oído: "Velo a los ojos, y quedará estupefacto". Y así lo hizo, miró al preadolescente con su rostro compungido de placer, con los labios entre-abiertos, jadeante. El chico se quedó ahí pasmado, no hizo nada, sólo se quedó observándolos.

\- De seguro llegará a su casa con mucha urgencia. – bromeó Itachi, al oído de Saori que poco le hacía gracia, ahora sería la imagen de un púbero para experimentar con su sexualidad. No era gracioso, pero la idea le iba agradando poco a poco.

\- Tendrás que detenerte, estamos a una estación.

\- Bien. – respondió, y con un movimiento suave y rápido, retrajo sus brazos a sus costados y se separó de ella, al otro lado, dándole la espalda. El púbero se marchó en la estación, y a la siguiente, Saori dejando atrás sus pantys en el suelo descendió del vagón, Itachi la siguió cinco pasos atrás. Caminaron entre la gente, ascendieron a la superficie. Lento y rápido, llegaron al edificio de la pelirroja.

El edificio en donde la pelirroja residía era mucho más grande que el de Itachi, eran alrededor de 9 pisos y más de 25 departamentos, ella vivía en el piso 7°, departamento #19. Itachi y ella encontraron sus esquivas miradas, entre la oscuridad de las calles y las luces de los carros al ir y venir, divididos entre los barrotes de la reja negra, ambos intercambiaron miradas.

Se miraron desolados y expectantes.

Ella abrió y le dejó entrar al edificio. Subieron por el ascensor, en silencio, ahora evitando verse a los ojos. La iluminación del edificio pareció molestar aquella intimidad creada en las penumbras.

Una vez en frente de su departamento, ella revisó que ninguno de sus vecinos la observaran entrar con un hombre ajeno a la residencia, pues lamentablemente sus vecinos conocían de vista a su novio. Marcharon dentro en silencio y cerrando la puerta con premura, y como si fuera la primera vez cuando tuvieron aquel fortuito encuentro, Itachi, veloz, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó profundamente, arrebatándole el aliento y haciéndola estremecer. Mordía sus rosados labios y relamía la comisura de su boca, sin darle tiempo a protestar y oponerse, ella lentamente empezaba a aferrarse a su espalda y sujetarle del cuello, sintiendo un rebosante calor al instante en que él metía su mano debajo de su falda y la acariciaba en la entrepierna.

Arqueaba su espalda, sintiéndose necesitada de más, pero Itachi no le daba tiempo de nada, a comparación de las otras veces, Itachi era más rudo y exigente para con ella.

Rápidamente terminaron sin prenda alguna sobre sus calientes y excitados cuerpos, tumbados en la cama de la pelirroja que compartía con su novio, pero que hoy compartía con Itachi, un desconocido que sabía tratar bien a las señoritas.

Boca abajo, a Saori sólo le quedó recibir rudas embestidas y mordidas en la espalda, sólo le quedó taparse la boca para no gritar de placer y despertar a sus vecinos de al lado. Se movía ante los movimientos del moreno que no la dejaban tomar descanso. Gruñía ante la brusquedad, pero cooperaba más.

Demasiada agitación, tanto para ella como para él quien presionaba sus muñecas sobre la cama y se colocaba entre sus piernas mordiendo los pequeños senos, dejando adrede sugilaciones, dejando maliciosas marcas de sus dientes en su cuello. Ella se quejaba, pero nunca le pidió que se detuviera. Dejaba en su cuerpo sucias marcas, marcas que testificarían por ella su falta de cordura, porque hacer esto en el departamento de ella lo hacía mucho más excitante. Ella engañando a su actual pareja y acostándose en la misma cama que compartían, y él en jugar aquel infame papel del amante, el que se esconde y pretende no hacer nada malo. Aunque ambos se estaban convencidos de una cosa: Nadie aquí hacia algo malo. Mientras uno estaba ciego, la otra estaba en otro lugar; no en esta habitación testigo de sus pecados. Su refugio.

Sentían sus verdaderos cuerpos a través de las acaricias que recibían del otro, se conocían sólo con las lascivas miradas y estruendosos jadeos. Itachi ya no necesitaba de una vista sana, las pequeñas manos de Saori al contornar su rostro le trazaban toda imagen, no solo suya, sino también la de ella. Tan agría, tan dulce. Las uñas calvándosele en la espalda le recordaban que, como niño pequeño, también él era un cuerpo indefenso; y Saori sólo se dejaba llevar por la mesurada rudeza del azabache, fundiéndose en un cuerpo ajeno, reconociendo el suyo propio, mezclándose en la cama que no sólo era testigo de su vil engaño, sino también del nacimiento de unos pobres ilusos que empezaron a confundir el placer con el amor, pero aún es muy pronto para ello.

Por ahora sólo era una pequeña muerte, una _petite mort_ como los franceses gustan llamar a la excitación de los órganos sexuales, ese rígor ritual tan castigado, aquel estado de rigidez en una parte del cuerpo y que se cuela por intensos instantes a todo el cuerpo de los amantes. Ese signo reconocido de la muerte convertido en una erección y en todo caso, en un orgasmo. Los amantes tocan la muerte, la sienten por instantes eternos, sus rostros revelan dolor y, por ende, fascinación. Saori se contraía enferma en la cama, como una infecciosa por la toxina tetanospasmina, los incontrolables espasmos musculares la sacudían, dócil y sufriente, se aferraba cual niña pequeña a su compañero, pero Itachi no era la excepción, poco podía ayudarla. Aquella toxina llamada _deseo_ se colaba por todo su sistema nervioso, sentía su sangre hervir y subir a su cabeza, sus ojos se nublaban completamente, un grito ahogado y doloso, los espasmos musculares de la _petite mort_ arqueaban su espalda, en cualquier momento se quebraría. Ambos se quebrarían. Y todo ello es deleitable y poco tematizado.

* * *

Tras una noche muy agitada, Saori seguía durmiendo abrazada a sus sabanas y que terminó cuando Itachi la despertó de su descanso, ya era más de las nueve de la mañana, el desayuno estaba listo. Saori, con el cabello hecho un desastre y con unas pronunciadas ojeras, se puso de píe, murmurando incoherencias, entre dormida entre despierta. Sólo se colocó una playera y salió al comedor, donde Itachi estaba esperándola, sentado y degustando su café dulce en la taza preferida de la pelirroja que al verlo tomar de aquella taza quiso protestar, pero lo único que hizo fue torcer la boca y sentarse desganada a tomar los alimentos en compañía de Itachi que no dejaba de observarla en silencio.

\- Me tomé la libertad de hacer el desayuno. – mencionó

\- No me había dado cuenta – le dijo sarcástica para después morder la tortilla de huevo.

\- Bien, creo que era algo muy obvio. – reconoció el moreno quien lustró una pequeña sonrisa para la pelirroja que le miraba cansada y con sueño.

\- Mi novio… - dijo – Él es un buen tipo -no el mejor amante, claro- pero es un hombre muy sincero, un amigo de la infancia y el único que ha tolerada mi mal genio. No debe enterarse, no hasta que uno de nosotros se cansé de esto.

\- No tengo derecho a entrometerme en tu vida personal.

\- Pero, de alguna forma, sé que esto no durará mucho tiempo. – auguró la pelirroja, con gran seriedad. – Sé que Komushi me pedirá matrimonio dentro de unos meses. Lo he notado, todo el día trabajando en la empresa, ganándose méritos para poder ascender a un mejor puesto y poder pagar la boda, sus familiares me llenan de premuras, lo sé… él me quiere bien.

\- _Komushi_ … - repitió en tenue voz. – Entonces que sólo dure estos meses. No pediré nada, sólo dime que me aleje cuando eso pase y lo haré.

\- Perfecto. – sorbió de su taza de té, observando su departamento. Se sentía tan pequeño ahora, tan cálido y reconfortante. Tal vez lo era por la alta figura de Itachi al ponerse de pie para recoger la vajilla y disponerse a lavarla. Su rictus serio en el rostro seguía ahí, pero sus ojos parecían un tanto llenos de luz. Saori le miró asombrada. Qué lindos ojos negros tenía, tan profundos y renegados, de tan intenso mirar. - ¿Pudiste dormir bien? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Sin problema. ¿Y tú pudiste dormir bien?

\- Sí. – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Itachi, entonces, cayó en cuenta de los grandes ojos marrones de la pelirroja, qué hermoso mirar.

Estaban en su departamento con el televisor apagado, los celulares estaban en modo silencio, la poca iluminación de la cocina y el sobrio tapizado creaban una atmosfera que invitaba al silencio. Él no dejaba de observar la repisa de la pelirroja, una vasta colección de muñecas de porcelana, las fotos familiares que se escondían con otros artilugios, las flores marchitas que descansaban en un jarrón, regalo de su novio. Qué solitario se sentía este departamento aun cuando la vasta colección de muñecas vigilaban sus pasos, aun cuando las ventanas siempre estaban abiertas. Sin embargo su departamento de él no era diferente, sólo había repisas llenas de libros, fruta podrida en el frutero y una PC que siempre estaba en movimiento. Pero al verla ahí, sentada con los codos en la mesa, apoyándose de sus manos la mejilla siempre ruborizada hacía gran diferencia. Desde el fregadero podía verla, sus muslos desnudos llenos de sus huellas, su alborotado cabello rojizo, y esos ojos que no dejaban de perseguirlo, ella lo veía atenta, ya que ella también tenía una buena vista desde la mesa, y le veía de espaldas, sin playera. Itachi no tenía el mejor físico, era alto y delgado, de amplia espalda y fuertes brazos. Saori podía adivinar que era un hombre anémico y ello explicaba, a su vez, ese gusto desmedido por las cosas dulces, se debía a su falta de glucosa, su constante migraña y dificultades de respirar. Saori sonrió, no podía dejar de verle. Era un hombre que la vida lo había golpeado duramente y estaba segura que él también se había percatado que ella corría con la misma suerte.

¡Qué desdichados! Lamentables, patéticos y, aun así, mentirosos.

Pasaron toda la mañana viendo los noticieros, habían marcado a respectivos trabajos para reportarse enfermos y no-disponibles. Hablaban del trabajo y el mal clima de la ciudad, de las muñecas que Saori desde niña coleccionaba, del tatuaje de mal gusto de Itachi y sus arrugas aun para su edad, así como también de la edad que Saori realmente aparentaba, no parecía una mujer de 25 años. Tumbados en el sillón, ella sobre él. hablaban de todo y de nada. Pura vanidad.

\- ¿Arreglo tu PC? – preguntó sin moverse una centésima

\- Claro. – respondió quitándosele de encima. – Está en la habitación, sólo me aparece la pantalla en negro.

\- Bien, déjame revisarla. – se puso de pie y aprovechó para ponerse su playera que estaba tirada en el suelo y los lentes que descansaban en la mesa. Se amarró el cabello y se dirigió al cuarto. Saori aprovechó la oportunidad para arreglarse en el baño, cubrir las sugilaciones del cuello con un suéter y ponerse un pantalón. Se lavó el rostro y recogió el desastre que habían dejado en la sala, pero su labor dejó de ser una prioridad cuando escuchó el cerrojo de la entrada abrirse. Miró conmocionada a la entrada, Komushi apareció tras la puerta con una preocupada mirada y con medicinas en la mano. Entró a la sala y la abrazó.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te marqué, pero no respondías. – preguntó una vez soltándola de su fuerte abrazo. – Una de tus compañeras de trabajo me comentó tu estado de salud, ¿volviste a recaer? ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? – Saori se le quedó viendo a los ojos sin poder decir alguna palabra. - ¿Me escuchas?

\- Tal parece que tu sistema operativo ha dejado de funcionar correctamente. Tengo que abrir para checar si se trata del disco duro o la tarjeta madre. – dijo Itachi, saliendo de la habitación, pero al hacerlo y alzar la mirada en busca de la pelirroja su expresión facial se paralizó al ver alguien más ahí, parado. Komushi, novio de Saori, lo vio con gran sorpresa. Él se quedó estático, tenía que decir algo y lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue un "Buenos días".

\- ¿Y tú quién eres y qué haces aquí? – preguntó curioso, volviendo su mirada hacia Saori para que ella le explicara.

\- Él es el Ing. Uchicha, una amiga me lo recomendó para que arreglara la PC que dejó de funcionar. – dijo convencida.

\- Ah, un gusto ingeniero. – saludó Komushi quien rápidamente se acercó a Itachi y le ofreció la mano como saludo cordial. – Komushi, miembro del buffet jurídico de la empresa _Suna Corp_.

\- Un gusto. – respondió Itachi con seriedad, aceptando el apretón de manos.

\- Entonces conoces a mi novia, eh. – dijo con una pícara sonrisa. - ¿Es hermosa, no?

\- Claro. – respondió Itachi y una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios. – Pero, ya es muy tarde para mí y los demás hombres, ¿no es así?

\- Y lo dices bien, Saori es mía. – la tomó de la cadera, arreplegándola a él. Ella se limitó a mirar a una esquina, dando gracias a que Komushi creyera en todo lo que le decía. – Tendrás que buscar en otro lugar, amigo. – dijo en son de broma, una muy mala.

\- No se preocupe, desde hace tiempo dejé de buscar.

\- Oh, eso significa que ya encontró a su chica.

\- Así es, y una muy terca. – Itachi la miró a los ojos, ella se ruborizó. Komushi río por el comentario final.

\- Las mujeres siempre son así. Sabes, cuando me hice novio de Saori ella había tenido un freak por novio que se había volado los brazos. Su abuela siempre me pidió ser paciente, y mírala ahora, está más segura en mis brazos. – platicó orgulloso mientras más la abrazaba contra él.

\- Le recomiendo no saltarla nunca, allá afuera hay muchos cuervos hambrientos de cariño. – habiendo dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y entró a la habitación, cogió la PC y con un gesto se despidió de ambos. – Regresaré en unos días con tu PC arreglada. – y salió del departamento, con el corazón acelerado, emocionado y preocupado: Podría volverse adicto a esta emoción.

FIN

* * *

Primero que nada, me disculpo con todos por mi retraso de un año, siendo sincera, había escrito este capítulo desde que escribí el cap. 2, pero al volverlo a leer me desencanté terriblemente y lo borré por completo, así que quedé en cero y tuve que replantearme las cosas, y al final, en ese entonces, decidí dejarlo inconcluso; no tenía mucho tiempo y estaba un poco desanimada por el cómo pensaba llevar la historia. Pero hace unos días volví a toparme con este proyecto en mis archivos y decidí no abandonarlo, jugar con este par es muy divertido xD Además, como les había mencionado en un principio, ésto nació como un experimento, y creo que no está resultando como quería, pero llevaré esto hasta las últimas consecuencias :D

Pero ya volví (con muchos cambios en el plot), esperando que sea de su agrado y sus sinceras opiniones, siéntanse libres de criticar.

Este cap. se vio influenciado por mis amigas que me platican secretamente de sus romances y vida sexual, y yo quedo fascinada: Las mujeres hablan más del sexo de manera decodificada, ocultando y a la vez mostrando lo que la arcaica moral puritana siempre ha querido borrar de ellas. Sin duda, siempre es fascinante escuchar a mujeres hablar. En tanto, mis amigos varones, vaya que ellos también tienen sus problemas hasta en sus círculos más cercanos, pero ellos también son censurados por esas podridas mentalidades que todo con respecto al cuerpo humano lo consideran tabú.

¿Reviews? ¿Algún consejo? ¿Mano ayuda? ¿Observación? ¿Duda? ¿Crítica alguna? Como siempre, todo es bien recibido

Gracias por su apoyo. Nos vemos~


End file.
